Of Pen and Paper
by DoctorFans
Summary: The Doctor gets caught up in a feud that has lasted through past lives. Will he risk his life to keep those safe he couldn't help last time around?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We do not own 'Doctor Who'. We don't own any of the doctors, no matter how badly we want to and we don't own any of the characters from the series mentioned. We just own our characters and the storyline.

**Summary: **After Martha decides not to join the Doctor on his trips through time and space, he lingers in London for a bit and it doesn't take long before he finds more trouble when he stumbles onto a university opening doorways to both the past and future.

**A/N: You may have see this story before...but as it says in there...we were waiting for our joint account to let us upload. Now it has. As soon as Wizzosis comes back, that one will disappear. So we haven't copied it. Its still our creation (see disclaimer). **This is an alternate version of series 3. It doesn't have Martha and it's set in an alternate universe. You'll probably understand when you start reading it. All flames will be turned into molecule dust by the sonic screwdriver. Anyway, enjoy it….

**Chapter 1 **

- - - - - - - - -

"….and thus…that is what many people believe to be the cause of Hitler's fall. Does anyone have any questions?"

The sound waves vibrating from the headphones created a sort of barrier which made it impossible for other noises to enter the area inside. The owner of the headphones was a teenage boy around the age of 19, who snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a girl a few seats in front of him asking a question. The girl was his age, had brown-red straight, chin length hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing a pair of dark grey Levi jeans and a dark blue top.

"But if that was the cause, that discounts the idea of the fact he gained so much support, which one is more accurate?"

"That is a good question Miss Homewood now if you could be so kind to—"

Before the lecturer could finish his sentence, somewhat disorientated footsteps were heard in the hallway, coming in their direction and a sort of uncomfortable silence swept across the room, as if someone was waiting for something to happen. The footsteps got louder and then the door slammed open loudly.

"You have to get out of here now," a frightened voice shouted. "All of you"

Katy Homewood looked from the stranger to her lecturer to her class mates and tried to figure out what was going on. She couldn't smell smoke and the alarm had not yet started ringing, nor could she see the other students running either. Was it some sort of a joke?

"What on earth?" Her lecturer began, removing his glasses from his face as he walked towards the stranger. "How dare you disrupt my lecture?"

"There's no time," the stranger said.

"What's happened?" The boy with headphones asked.

"There's—" A big crash was heard from out in the corridor. Katy stood up and decided to listen to the strange boy with blonde, short hair and blue eyes.

"Let's just get out of here; we can figure it out when we're outside."

Instinctively, everyone gathered their things without considering that there might be a bigger danger outside compared to inside. When Katy got to the corridor, the alarm started ringing and she saw the stream of panicked students coming from all directions, she found herself unable to push her way through the crowd because everyone was trying to be the first one out. She tried again to push her way through and when she couldn't, she gave up and decided to try to calm everyone down.

"Ok, everyone, you need to calm down," She shouted, there was little effect but she knew she had to stop the panic

"Tss…yeah like that'll help. Maybe you should try a different approach."

Katy turned her attention to a man who had dark brown, short hair and was wearing a long beige-brown trench-coat, with converse walking out from a classroom. He didn't seem to be panicked at all; he just looked around him randomly and then walked away, not towards an exit but up the stairs. It was as if the fact that there was a fire didn't bother him at all. Katy was intrigued by the man, and decided to try and find out what was going on, it was just too weird. There had been no sign of fire earlier and it had started off so quickly. It just didn't make any sense. Just as she was about to follow him she found herself falling to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a girl's voice said. "I didn't see you."

"Yeah…no worries…" Katy replied, glancing around for the man.

She looked at the girl in front of her, she seemed to be a little shorter than herself, maybe around 5"3, she had dark brown, curly shoulder length hair and coloured skin. She was dressed much like the other students, in just some faded jeans and a beige t-shirt.

"I really am sorry," the girl said, offering her hand. "Let me help you up. I'm Jasmine by the way."

"I'm Katy, although I hardly think this is the right time for introductions."

"You're right; we need to get out of here, even if that seems a little tricky at the moment."

"You carry on out of here, there's something I need to do." Katy turned around and started walking into the direction the man had walked off to and when Jasmine saw she wasn't trying to head out she was confused as to why she would want to stay inside.

"But wait! It's not safe, the alarm's still going!" She called, but Katy wasn't replying

"Then you had better get outside," Katy finally called back. Jasmine continued to look at the retreating figure.

"Look, why don't we just make sure everyone else is out? Then you can go insane and get yourself killed."

Katy sighed slightly annoyed and decided now was not the time to get into an argument with someone she didn't even know. She turned around and started walking back towards Jasmine and still wasn't sure of how they were going to get everyone out because there was so much panic. Sirens were heard outside which meant that at least help was on the way, although just as Katy was about to open her mouth to speak, an explosion was heard and the girls were almost thrown to the ground.

"We better hurry, if someone's trapped" Katy said, trying to keep her balance as the ground shook slightly

"Okay, what was that?" Jasmine asked, moving towards the nearest classroom, she looked inside, but no one seemed to be in there. On the other side of the corridor Katy was doing the same.

"An earthquake?"

"In London?"

"It's possible."

The ground shook again and both girls looked around them wearily. Most of the students and teachers were outside and Katy started thinking about the fact that an earthquake as sudden as that was, well, a bit odd.

"On the other hand it's pretty unlikely" Katy stated

"Or it could be another invasion." Jasmine half joked, moving back towards Katy, but loosing her balance as the rumble continued.

They had all seen the weird monsters that had fought a war on Earth not long ago, the 'ghosts' that turned out to be robots of some kind against the other, scarier monsters. The world had suffered after that invasion and it was just healing its wounds. Now there was another attack? Why was all of it happening? It didn't make any sense at all. When Jasmine got up onto her feet, there was a stillness in the air which made her feel incredibly uncomfortable and she had a feeling something wasn't as it should be.

Then all of a sudden, the sound of a door opening was heard and the two girls heard footsteps coming in their direction. They glanced at each other and backed down the corridor a little, Katy unconsciously stepped in front of the other girl and they waited for whatever was coming. _'It's probably just another student,'_ she thought to herself. Then, before the two girls could react, both of them were grabbed and pulled into a room. Katy was about to open her mouth to speak again but when she saw who the person in front of her was, she went silent.

"Who are you?" Jasmine whispered, sensing now was not the time to raise her voice.

"Me? Oh I'm the Doctor." The man replied

"Doctor who?" Katy asked

"Just the doctor. Now let's see what we've got here. You two seem to have gotten yourselves in quite the mess. Why aren't you outside?" Jasmine and Katy exchanged glances and neither of them could understand how this doctor person could act so calm in a situation like this one.

"I saw you…and then we bumped into each other," she explained, indicating she meant Jasmine. "We were checking to see if anyone was stuck inside." Katy said, confused.

"What's out there?" Jasmine asked, determined to change the subject slightly, she could tell an argument was brewing.

"Well you can have a look if you like. I'm not stopping you." The doctor told her.

Jasmine glanced from the Doctor to the door and decided to have a quick look at whatever was out there. Her curiosity was stopping common sense from reaching her brain. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly.

"Oh my God," she breathed. Outside was what could only be described as a monster.

It was vaguely human shaped, but it was too tall to be normal. Its head was deformed and covered in a red sort of liquid which was almost bloodlike. Jasmine quickly shut the door again, as quietly as she could and slunk back to where the Doctor and Katy were crouched. Katy looked at her expectantly.

"It's…. it's not human." She told her lamely

"They're the Tor from the planet of Skarta. They're a scavenger race." The Doctor explained to the girls.

"But why are they here? What do they want?" Katy asked

The Doctor peaked through the window but quickly hid when he noticed one of the aliens looking their way. He turned around to the two girls who were looking puzzled at him. "Quite simple really, Earth has resources." He started

"So they're here cos their planet sucks?" Katy asked.

"What?" She asked as Jasmine shot her a look. "I was just saying"

"So what do we—" Jasmine started but when she turned around she saw the Doctor on the other side of the room, standing on chair knocking on the wall.

Katy followed Jasmine's gaze. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"How old is this building?" The doctor asked, not replying to Katy's question

"Um, I think it was built in 1882, why?"

"1882, have I been there? Ah, here we go." The doctor removed chairs out of the way and knocked a bit harder on the wall which suddenly opened

"What the-" Katy started, and then stopped as the Doctor darted into the passage. "Should we follow him?"

"Do we have a choice?" Jasmine countered.

"I guess not, lets hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

- - - - - - -- - -

"Will you slow down? Or at least explain what you're doing so we can help?" Katy said irritably

The Doctor was still ahead of the two girls and was rambling continuously. He had stopped briefly to get his bearings and had pulled out what seemed to be a metal stick with a blue LED at the top. He pressed something on the metal stick and a flash of blue sonic light emerged from it. "No…not good enough." He rambled to himself

"Doctor!" Katy said louder. This time the Doctor spun towards them.

"You called?" He said with a weird grin on his face.

"Will you tell us how we can help?"

"And maybe stop talking to yourself?" Jasmine added, tucking her hair behind her ears

The doctor put his hands in his pockets and walked up to the two girls with relaxed footsteps. He first walked up to Jasmine and stared at her for a few seconds and then walked up to Katy and did the same thing.

"Have I met the two of you somewhere before?" He asked

"What are you talking about? Of course you have. You just pulled us into that classroom!" Katy said

"No before that,"

"Apart from earlier when you told me shouting wouldn't help? No."

"Unless you're some crazy stalker." Jasmine added

"What? Of course not. Now tell me, has anything unusual happened over the last few days?"

The two girls exchanged glances, both equally confused. The doctor, who seemed to have everything under, well, some sort of control, was asking them if something unusual had happened. It ought to be the other way around.

"You mean except from there being aliens outside trying to kill us?" Jasmine shot at him

"Well…come to think of it…" Katy added, thinking it over

"Remember that storm the night before last? That was unusual." Jasmine looked at her a minute and then nodded her head.

The doctor went silent for a few seconds as he leaned against the cold rock wall. It still didn't make much sense to at least Jasmine why someone would build a secret passage in a school, then again, it might not always have been a school. The doctor had a distant expression on his face as if he was really far away and neither girls were quite sure what to say or do. Another crash resounded throughout the passage and the girls grabbed at the wall to keep themselves standing. What was happening?! The crash seemed enough to break the Doctor out of his reverie.

"Come on, we've got work to do."

The three of them hurried through the corridor and when they reached what seemed to be the end of the tunnel the doctor used the glowing stick and the walls opened again. This time they were in the auditorium at the bottom floor.

"How can we stop them?" Katy asked, getting annoyed at the amount of times she had to ask.

"You could die, you know. You both could. I could." The Doctor said.

"The whole world could," she replied. "That's the bigger problem."

"Look, Doctor, we want to help, and you don't seem to have a plan. Wouldn't it be easier to make a plan before getting caught?" Jasmine asked

"A plan. That's a brilliant idea Jasmine. Let's think up a plan, plan, plan, thinking up a plan right now. I don't have one do you?"

"You know my name?"

"I must have just...overheard it…no big deal...right. Back to the plan..."

"No, wait a minute," Katy said. "How do you know her name, we haven't once mentioned our names. Who are you?"

"I already told you I'm the doctor. Geesh...why is it so hard for you humans to accept simple facts?"

"That can't be your name—" Jasmine started

"What do you mean 'you humans'?" Katy said at the same time.

"And here we go again." The doctor mumbled mostly to himself

"_Just_ answer us!" Jasmine said, usually she kept in control of her temper, but the Doctor was pushing it now.

"It's—" But when the doctor spoke, the auditorium slammed open and in front of them were four nasty looking Tor. "I think it's safe to say now is not the time." The doctor told them

"Uh huh," Jasmine agreed quietly. "What do we do?"

"Hello there big fellow, it seems we're in the wrong address." The doctor joked

"Arghhh," one of the monsters said. "Humans. But wait one of you isn't humanoid. What are you?"

"They speak English." Katy stated shocked

"No, they're actually speaking their native language." The doctor explained

"But then how can we understand it?"

"The Tardis." He added cryptically

"The what?" Jasmine asked

"Time and relative dimensions in space. It's my ship."

"Oh you have a ship? What are you, an alien?" Katy joked. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh so you _are_ an Alien."

"Could today get any weirder?" Jasmine asked rhetorically.

"Quiet!" The Tor roared

"Oh yeah, there's a flesh eating scavenger up there," Katy said sarcastically. "I forgot."

"What do you want?" The doctor asked

The Tor walked up to the Doctor and was only an inch away from him. "Whew. That is a nasty breath." He winced

"You insolent human." The Tor spat.

"I think we're forgetting something."

The Tor looked puzzled for a few moments. "I'm not human, remember?"

Jasmine glanced at Katy and still couldn't understand what he was if he wasn't human. He looked human, he talked like a human. "I'm a Time Lord." The doctor said

The Tor backed away slightly. "They do not exist anymore...they were killed in the war."

"I survived, and here I am now. Living, breathing, talking walking."

As he spoke, he gestured towards the girls to get out the room while they still had a chance. They glanced at each other, should they leave him there, on his own? If they stayed, could they help at all? It seemed as if the Tor were starting to loose their temper and one of them raised a sort of weapon towards the doctor and Jasmines mind was racing, yet her mind kept drifting back to a scene in Pirates of the Caribbean. _'Why can't I think straight? Wait!_'

"Parley" she shouted

They all looked at her in surprise. The Doctor grinned "That's right; I invoke the right of convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation. Take me to your leader."

"Do you really think that is such a good idea?"

"You suggested it," He replied. "And its a brilliant idea. They have to take us to their weakest point now."

"How does that work? Their leader will be protected."

"Are you _sure_ we haven't met before?"

"Yes! Completely sure," They both snapped.

"Follow me." The Tor grunted.

Katy felt someone grabbing her hands and she had a feeling it was so that she wouldn't be able to run off. She felt dizzy for a few seconds and her surroundings started spinning. When she opened up her eyes again, she found herself not in the auditorium but on cold, sort of metal floor.

"What on Earth?" She said.

"No we're not on Earth anymore," The Doctor said grimly

"Yup, around Mars if I were to guess."

"Okay, I think I'm gonna faint…" Jasmine said

"Why would you want to do that?" The Doctor asked.

"So you claim to be a time lord." A dark voice came

"I _am_ a Time Lord."

Neither Jasmine nor Katy said anything, they were listening intensely to the conversation between the doctor and the Tor. It was all too strange and a part of Jasmine doubted that this was real at all.

"You invoked parley. Talk." The Tor hissed

"No, it was the girl who invoked parley; it shall be she that speaks."

"What?" Jasmine asked with a shrill voice

"Alright Human, speak." The voice of the Tor said.

"It's ok Jasmine, I need a distraction. Talk." The doctor whispered

Jasmine stood up straighter and faced the Aliens. "I urgh, I demand that you leave my planet." She noticed the Doctor grab Katy's hand and rushed through an opening she hadn't seen earlier.

The eighteen year old swallowed and felt her pulse beating faster. With Katy and the doctor gone, there was no telling of what was going to happen. "There's nothing on Earth for you, we're all...skin and bones.."

"There are many resources on your pathetic planet that will be worth more than you could imagine Child."

"Don't you have your own planet to destroy?"

"Why would we destroy our own planet?" The Tor asked confused.

A slight shake was heard and Jasmine assumed it had to do with whatever Katy and the doctor were doing.

"Um, good point, but why not someone else's planet?" Jasmine asked, hoping to confuse the Tor.

* * *

"So what are we looking for? An exit?" Katy asked

"Nah, there's always an exit." The doctor replied

"Pipes, ventilation, a big super computer. Anything handy."

Katy followed the doctor through the corridors of the ship, hoping they weren't going to be noticed and she also hoped that Jasmine hadn't gotten hurt. This day had been too weird for her and she was still considering the thought that she was dreaming.

"Ah ha," The Doctor cried, stopping in the middle of a doorway. "This is more like it." The room seemed to look like a main control room, like something out of Star Wars.

"What now?" Katy asked

"This is it, this is where we can end it. If we can just divert enough power into this room and somehow manage to get Jasmine in the vicinity then we're all set."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"Easy. I just need to recalibrate this and get a lock on Jasmine."

"Huh?"

The Doctor looked at her and blinked. "Just come here and point this at the screen." He said handing her the metal stick from earlier. "This is the sonic screwdriver."

"What exactly does it do?"

"Just about anything actually."

"…oh…so how does it work?"

"Sonic waves and such things, now just press the button and keep it pointed until I tell you to stop."

Katy did as the doctor told her and as she pushed the button, a lot of different things scrolled onto the screen in front of her and she couldn't explain how it happened. A lot of questions were running through her mind such as who the doctor was and what he really wanted. Not to mention how he had known Jasmine's name.

"Wake up, Katy, now is not the time to day dream," The Doctor said, breaking into her thoughts. _'Oh so he knows my name too, I did wonder.'_ But she just nodded and focused on the task.

"Ha! Stop!" The doctor half shouted

Katy quickly stopped holding the button and moved the 'screwdriver' away. _'I wonder if he has a whole toolbox of sonic things a sonic hammer perhaps?'_

"Here we go. The autopilot."

"How's that gonna help?"

"You do ask a lot of questions."

"I'm nosey what can I say?" She replied.

"Now let's get Jasmine out of there."

Katy nodded and moved towards the Doctor, she didn't want to get left behind.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**- - - - - - - -**

Jasmine gulped nervously as she felt herself panicking inside. She was alone with aliens on their spaceship. Katy and the Doctor were somewhere else on the ship, doing something only God would know and needless to say she was a little scared. She had been the one to open her mouth so quite obviously she had to be the one getting out of the mess on her own, if the Doctor wasn't coming up with a damn good plan which she hoped. She had tried talking to the aliens, but found out they had an answer to all of her questions and demands. She was now standing there looking at each of the aliens, hoping the Doctor would run in guns blazing.

"Right, nice to meet you fellows but now it's time to grab the girl and go. Have nice flight, safety exits can be found on both ends of the ship with a light guiding you through the aisle. Ta-ta." The doctor suddenly said as he grabbed Jasmine's hand pulling her out of the room

Jasmine caught sight of Katy waiting just outside of the room she had been in. Katy grabbed hold of the Doctors other arm and seemed to disappear right in front of Jasmine's eyes. Then Jasmine realised that she was dematerialising as well. When she opened her eyes again she found herself standing in a room with a sort of control panel in the middle.

"Where are we? What the hell just happened?"

"This is the Tardis, and we exploded into a million zillion particles, just to be reconfigured in this precise spot."

"How?"

"Ask Katy, she helped do it."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow in confusion and turned around to Katy. It all seemed too surreal to her.

"We just charged the computer with enough power and directed it to where we wanted it. Speaking of which…Doctor did the computer carry out the second part?"

"Yup...unless something went terribly wrong."

"Can't you check?" He nodded slightly and walked over to the control consol. He pressed a few buttons and waited.

"Ah there you go, its gone."

"When you say gone?" Katy asked, trying to clarify it.

"Yes, the explosion worked."

You killed them?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes," he replied, looking her straight in the eyes. She looked over at Katy and saw her look at the floor. How could they have killed a ship full of people…aliens? She was glad they had saved her and she was aware they were evil…but to kill all of them? She felt an uncomfortable shiver travelling down her spine and she got incredibly nauseous. At first the Doctor seemed like a good person but now she wasn't so sure, even if she didn't know him. She felt silly for just blindly following him. He had, after all, left her all alone with those aliens. They could have killed her and she had a feeling he didn't care. She couldn't believe that Katy had helped kill them; then again she had only just met her as well.

"Fine," The Doctor replied. It didn't bother him either way.

The doctor pushed something on the 'control panel'; the TARDIS started shaking for a few seconds but then went still. He walked up to the door and opened it. "You want out, there's out." He told her.

She gulped and walked towards the door. She turned to look at Katy for a second and saw she looked confused. Jasmine realised that if she left now she couldn't come back, but the way she felt at that second she wanted to be as far away from the Doctor as possible. So why wouldn't her legs move?

"Go on then." The doctor almost insisted. She gulped and walked towards the door. She turned to look at Katy for a second and saw she looked confused. Jasmine realised that if she left now she couldn't come back, but the way she felt at that second she wanted to be as far away from the Doctor as possible. So why wouldn't her legs move?

"See ya." She said as she walked out, trying to forget everything that had just happened and hoped that it was all just a bad dream and that she would wake up in her bed with Marc's arms wrapped around her waist

Jasmine finally got her legs to start walking and she headed out of the Tardis doors, head held high. She stopped suddenly as she took in her surroundings. The Doctor had taken them to their university, but it wasn't as beautiful, the full damage of the Tor was evident. She turned around and saw the Doctor leaning on the Tardis and Katy looking around just like Jasmine herself had been.

"This is why the Tor had to be killed. This is just a taste of what they would have done to your planet. Do you still think I'm a monster?" The doctor explained.

"Stop it!" Jasmine said

"You need to see this."

"No! I don't! You had no right to kill them!" Jasmine shouted

The doctor walked up to her and looked her right in the eye with an ice cold glance. "That's always what you've been like Jasmine. Scared to see the truth when it's right in front of you. You need to learn to face your fears. They could have destroyed it. All of it. Your home. Your family. Your boyfriend. All gone."

"How did you know?" She asked in a small voice, though it was still full of anger. "This isn't funny!"

"I know what you fear the most and if you don't listen to me, it'll happen." The doctor told her. Jasmine felt tears running down her face for reasons she could not explain. She didn't want to see it nor did she want him to tell her what to feel or what to do.

Katy walked over towards Jasmine and put her arm around the other girl. She had watched the exchange and stayed out of it, for once in her life, she had decided it was best for it to run its course.

"How do you know us? We don't know you." Katy asked

"Oh...you know me more then you think you do." Then all of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light and the surroundings disappeared.

* * *

Hours later, Katy sat up in bed. Her head was throbbing slightly, she immediately assumed she had been drinking last night, but the more she thought about it the less that seemed to fit. She got up slowly and looked out the window. She froze as she saw the campus in such a mess. _Someone had a party last night, _she thought. She got dressed and walked outside. _'This wasn't caused by a wild party'_ she realised. She carried on walking and saw someone who looked vaguely familiar standing in front of her. She blinked and looked up at him.

"Katy. There you are!" She turned her attention to one of her friends who was running up to her

"Oh hey Sam," Katy said smiling at her friend. She looked back to where the man had been and noticed he was walking away. "Look I gotta go, but I'll call you later?" Her friend nodded and Katy jogged to catch up with the man. She knew he was connected to her blurry memory.

* * *

The first thing Jasmine felt when she woke up that morning was her head aching badly. She sat up and turned to see what the time was and when she realized it was already noon, she got a confused because she never usually slept that long. She got out of bed, got dressed and walked into the kitchen of the apartment where her boyfriend Marc was drinking coffee.

He looked up at her and grinned; she smiled back and walked over to make some tea. "Have you seen this?" He asked her, she noticed the newspaper he had been reading. She went over to him and read the headline.

"Local University involved in major prank" She read aloud. She frowned slightly as she looked at the picture accompanying the piece.

"Some prank." She mumbled, trying to recall the events of the previous night. The picture showed the campus, but instead of the neat lawns and scenic buildings she saw debris and structural damage on the buildings. The grass was full of blackened sections and there seemed to be piles of dust here and there, though that could have been the printing ink.

"What did we do last night?" Jasmine asked, still confused since her memory was blurrier then she thought

"Well you came in quite late and fell asleep basically straight away," Marc replied looking at her. "Don't you remember?"

"Not really, I was with a new friend. Katy maybe?"

"Did you get pissed?"

"No, we…I don't actually remember. I'm gonna go find her soon." she replied, walking back in to the bedroom to find her shoes.

* * *

Meanwhile, an annoyed Katy had lost track of the strange man she had followed but she wasn't intending on giving up. She had to find him because her mind told her he was the answer to what had happened last night. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time, it was just after noon and the campus was pretty much dead, which added to Katy's unease. She knew she had forgotten a major part of yesterday's events. She vaguely remembered another girl, but could only picture her in her mind. _Something with J, _shethought.

She scanned the area again with her eyes and chose a random direction. She had no idea what to do, all she knew was that this other girl might know what had happened, there was little choice other that to find her. She continued walking and almost got into a sort of jog when all of a sudden she bumped into someone, fell to the floor and curse. Although for some reason, just that happening seemed very familiar. She had a massive sense of déjà vu and when she looked at the person she had bumped into she was shocked. It was the girl she was looking for.

"You!" she said. She saw the other girl look at her, with probably the same look that was on her own face.

"You're Katy aren't you?" the girl asked her.

"Yes, I know you...but I don't know your name"

"Jasmine." Katy nodded. That made sense to her.

"To be honest, I can't remember anything from yesterday. I mean what happened here?" She indicated to the campus.

"The paper said it was a prank but I don't know. My boyfriend says I got home late last night and fell asleep right away. I remember I met you and then..."

"That's more than I remember," Katy admitted sadly. "But this doesn't look like a prank. I saw a man earlier, he looked familiar but I lost him."

"You mean that man?" Jasmine pointed to behind Katy

She turned around quickly and saw the man from before walking towards the two of them.

"Uh huh," she said weakly.

The man walked up to them and the bent down in front the girls. "So...are you two ready to listen?"

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

- - - - - - - - -

"I don't get it." Jasmine said, it was later and her, Katy and the Doctor were sitting at a café and he was trying to explain to them everything that had happened the previous night but it wasn't making sense to Jasmine

"What I don't get," Katy said. "Is why we don't remember. Did you wipe our memory?"

"No, you would have remembered it; you already were starting to piece it together. No this was a sort of test." The doctor told her

"But why?"

"Well mainly to see if you were ready, but after Jasmine's outburst last night it was to see if you wanted to remember or not."

"Ready for what?" Jasmine asked "Oh you know, this and that. You eating those chips?" Doctor replied

"I still don't get it," Jasmine said as the Doctor stole a few off her plate.

"Which part?" He asked patiently.

Neither Jasmine nor Katy could understand how he was being so calm about everything. For all they knew he could have drugged them...or worse.

"I didn't drug you, I swear," The Doctor announced as if reading their minds.

"How are we supposed to know that? I swear if you did my boyfriend's gonna..."

The Doctor sighed and looked at Katy.

"Do you think I drugged you?" he asked her. She looked at him and thought about it.

"I…I don't think so," she replied. She didn't know why, but she felt he didn't. For reasons beyond her, she trusted him.

"So what did you do then?" Jasmine asked, annoyed about the fact that he wasn't replying properly

"It was simple really," he stated. "But you wouldn't understand."

"This is ridiculous."

Jasmine was about to start walking again but the doctor grabbed her arm before she managed to get far.

"You know in your heart that I am telling the truth about this. You don't see Katy reacting the same way do you? I never thought of you as close minded Jasmine. Until now that is."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked

"Nevermind." He sighed

"NO!" Jasmine realized that the whole café turned around and looked at her and she didn't want to cause much of a scene. "You're gonna sit down and tell us who you are and how you know us. NOW!"

The Doctor sighed again. He looked around the cafe, noticing people were glancing over at the three of them. He nodded slowly.

"Ok, but not here."

He took both girls hand and the three of them left the café. They walked through the city and when they reached a park with hardly and people, the Doctor walked around for a bit and then sat down on the bench. "Go on then." Katy said

"You know, you won't believe me," The Doctor started, looking pointedly at Jasmine.

"Just tell us, we may surprise you," Katy said gently.

The doctor knew they weren't going to believe him but they needed to know. It's what he had wanted to tell them and it's what he needed to tell them.

"It started centuries ago actually," he started, already seeing Jasmine roll her eyes. "I'm serious. The Tardis was forced to land in 1856."

"You're joking."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow and continued. "I wasn't in this form at the time, that's another story, but i was forced to stay in that year for longer than I first anticipated. The Tardis was damaged and took months to repair herself."

It sounded like such an unbelievable story, but for some reason, both Jasmine and Katy felt a need to hear more.

"So I explored," he said simply. He could see Katy and Jasmine watching him attentively. "I found a little town and merged into society. It was a quiet town, nothing much happening and I felt an urge to get the Tardis working as fast as possible."

"But the townsfolk were nice and they accepted me into their community. It was hard and slow going, it was the longest adventure I've had, using the slow path. One family in particular took me in, gave me shelter." He looked at Katy. "That was your family."

"What?" She cried

"How can it be her family?" Jasmine asked

"Well technically not your family now, but they were. Anyway, your family housed me and you became a friend to me, which is how I met you Jasmine."

"What was I? Their housekeeper?" She joked

"That's what your family did yes; you once told me it was because Katy's father had saved your family. Your family's way of repayment was to housekeep."

"You really are serious aren't you?"

"What do you think?" He asked slowly. "That I'm making it all up. This is very real."

"Sorry, go on."

"So instead of living in the Tardis I lived in Katy's family house. In return I ran errands for them. Every day I would check on the Tardis, but she was healing very slowly. I understand your reluctance, but this is how it happened."

**TBC…**

* * *

**People…we want reviews…and as does the doctor…if not for us then do it for him...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **The bold typing below represents a flashback. Oh and the Doctor in THE FLASHBACKS is the 8th doctor. In the rest of the fic he's the 10th.

**Chapter 5**

**- - - - - - - **

**The doctor left the Tardis with a disappointed expression on his face. She still wasn't well and he couldn't stay in that century forever, even if it wouldn't really affect him, but he knew what happened if he stayed in places too long and sometimes it just wasn't worth it. He walked back to the town, lost in his own thoughts.****He had parked the Tardis in a little wooded area a few minutes from the town. He had first made sure that no one would stumble onto it as it would be a 1960's police box would stand out.**

**The family he was living ****with was a normal family living in the town and they only had one child, Katherine who was 19 years old. Then there was their housekeeper Jane who worked for them to settle a debt her father had with Katherine's father. The Doctor didn't really like staying in the same time for too long but until the Tardis was healed, he didn't really have much of a choice.**

**"John!" he heard a familiar voice call. He looked up and smiled at the girl that ran towards him. "Father has another job for you," she told him apologetically.**

**The girl in front of him had long brown hair and electric blue eyes. Katherine had been secretly helping him with the chores he was set, for which he was thankful.**

"**What job?" The doctor asked****as he walked up to Katherine.**

**"He needs something from the market; would you like some company for the journey?"**

"**Sure why not." **

**The doctor linked arms with Katherine and she smiled as the two of them started walking towards the market place. There was something about John she couldn't explain, but he seemed different than other men she knew.**

**"Tell me another story John." she said. ****Ever since he and Katherine had been friends he would tell her of his adventures but say they were his imagination.**

"**I've told you almost everyone I know." **

**She had been looking at him expectantly, but her face fell slightly. He saw this and grinned.**** He glanced around at their surroundings. It was a beautiful little village, surrounded by lush trees and plants, but he did miss the freedom that came with the Tardis. He looked back down at Katherine, still grinning.**

**"There's one more I haven't told you." Katherine giggled happily.**

"**Go on then." **

**"Well, remember those evil monsters? The ones that seemed to hover?" **

**Katherine nodded.****John's stories were always fun to hear. The character he had made up always seemed to have so many adventures and it sure made her dream away to a place far from there. It wasn't that she didn't like living in the village, it was just that, sometimes she wanted more.**

**"Well they appeared again and the Doctor had to stop them from destroying everything he held dear to him."**

**"Why is he called the doctor? Doesn't he have a name?"**

**"He does, but it is a title," he replied, lying slightly. He smiled at his friend's curiosity.**

"**So did he defeat the monsters?" **

**"Yes, and I'll tell you how." **

**He went on to describe the hardships he had faced during the battle and how he had managed to save himself and the people he was travelling with. Of course he remembered not to get too technical; Katherine knew nothing of electricity or any such things.**

"**You should be an author." She told him**

**The Doctor laughed. "That would pass the time." He said smiling.**

**"You are not happy here?" Katherine asked gently.**

"**This isn't home." **

**Katherine nodded sadly. He had explained to her when they had first met that he was from far away and he had to wait for the ship he used to be repaired. ****Although little did she know the ship was not actually one that sailed the oceans, but instead through time.**

**"You'll get home soon. It doesn't take that long to fix ships." Katherine told him in an attempt to cheer him up**

**He smiled down at her, treasuring the naive hope she had. He had seen humans at their worst, most evil moments. Moments like these were rare.**

**"Yes, I suppose you are right**

* * *

Jasmine sighed heavily when she walked back into the apartment much later. She was exhausted and could not believe what she had just heard. She didn't know whether to believe it or not but the doctor seemed to be telling the truth which was what confused her the most. She hung up her coat and walked in to the living room where she saw Marc walking out from the bedroom. She walked up to him and hugged him, feeling as she didn't want to let go and Marc looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"You okay Sweetheart?" He asked

"I've just had a really bad day," she told him, hugging him closer

"Yeah? You find that Katherine girl?" Jasmine nodded. She walked into the kitchen to make herself some tea when she stopped and turned back around to Marc.

"When did I tell you her name was Katherine?" She asked

"Uh, you mentioned it before you left?"

"No I said her name was Katy."

"Which is short for Katherine right? I must have just assumed you meant that." He replied. Jasmine couldn't tell if he was being honest, but how could he know anything about what she had found out about?

"I'm sorry, guess I'm just being paranoid."

"It's ok Sweetheart," he said soothingly. "Why don't you tell me about your day? You said it was bad?"

Marc walked into the kitchen and leaned against the wall as he watched Jasmine make tea. She wasn't sure how to explain her day because it was completely insane and he would never believe her.

"It's nothing." She lied

"You can trust me," he said, using the guilt card. "I'm here for you."

"Of course I trust you Marc, but I was just over reacting."

"Overreacting or not. Just tell me." Jasmine sighed. "I met this guy called the Doctor." She started

"Katy! Open the door!"

After a few seconds, Katy opened her door. She had been trying to watch the TV but found that she couldnt focus on anything.

"Oh good, I wanted to-"

"No time for that Katy." The Doctor said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the dorm.

Katy followed the Doctor down the hallway without having a single clue why. He seemed worried about something and she got a feeling that if he was worried then it was something bad.

"What's happening?" She asked. "Are we going to find Jasmine?" She assumed that if something was happening the Doctor would want both of the girls there.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do." The Doctor replied

There was something in the Doctor's tone that told Katy a lot more than the words he had spoken.

"Something's really wrong isn't it?" She asked him as they ran down a flight of stairs.

"She's in trouble."

Katy nodded slightly and felt a tendril of apprehension go down her spine. She'd only just met Jasmine, but she felt protective over her all the same.

"How can I help?"

**TBC…**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**"So, you're telling me we just went back in time?" Ryan asked, he still didn't quite believe it. They were all standing inside of the Tardis. The journey had been shaky and they had all fallen on the floor as the Tardis stopped.**

**"Why don't you go have a look?" The Doctor said as he opened the door with the usual mischievous expression in his eyes. **

**Katy and Jasmine watched as Ryan walked over to the Tardis door. He glanced back at them and pushed the door open.**

**He quickly closed it again and back inside, turned around to the trio with confusion in his eyes. "I just saw a horse and carriage."**

**"17****th century America. Lovely place." Doctor said, walking past Ryan and pushing open the doors. The girls followed and laughed at Ryan's expression.** **"Smell that fresh American air! Post 1676 revolution. Don't you just love it!"**

**"Doesn't smell so lovely," Jasmine replied, narrowly dodging a pile of horse droppings.**

**"You feeling okay?" Katy asked, looking at Ryan. **

**"It's just**** a lot to take in," Ryan replied looking around at their surroundings.**

**"There's another term for it. Interstellar jet-lag." The doctor stated**

**Katy rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, using big technical words will make him feel better."**

**"Milady! Milady!" A voice called**

**The four of them turned to face the area the voice came from.****It was a woman around her early 30s who had her hair tied up in a knot and she was wearing clothes that made Jasmine assume she looked a bit like a made. What caught her attention was that she was running towards them.**

**"Doctor," Jasmine said warily. "She looks like she knows us."**

**"Milady! There you are! Goodness we've been looking for you. What are you doing out here?"**

**Katy looked behind their group and then looked back at the maid. **

**"Hang on, are you talking to us?"**

**The woman raised an eyebrow and the walked up to Jasmine. "Oh Goodness look at the state of you. You've not even changed yet." Jasmine blinked. "Excuse me." The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked**

**The maid ignored the Doctor and continued looking at Jasmine.**

**"Oh there you are Madam, we were worrying. And look at you, you're not even dressed yet .You're late." A maid said.**

**Jasmine looked at the made confused. "What do you mean?" She asked, exchanging a look with Katy.**

**"Late for what?" Katy asked**

**"Why, Milady's wedding of course," the maid answered smiling.**

**"What?" The Doctor said**

**"I think I'm gonna pass out," Jasmine replied. **

**"Is it like this all the time?" Ryan asked Katy.**

**"Hold on just a minute. You must have the wrong person." The Doctor said**

**"No Sir, the Lady is to be wed at noon."**

**"Seriously, I'm going to faint." ****Jasmine said**

**"Best not to," The maid said. "Milady needs to look good for her big day."**

**"Heh...yeah sure...whatever. Doctor. Something. Please."**

**"I really, for once in my life, have no idea."**

**"Well come on then milady. Really we must go."**

**The maid took Jasmine's arm and dragged her back the way she came. Jasmine looked over her shoulder at her friends.**

**"Doctor!" She called**

**"Right, I'm going with her," The Doctor announced.**

**"What about us?" Ryan asked**

**"Explore," The Doctor said. "You're along way from home. Katy keep your mobile on and stay together."**

**A man in his mid 40s was standing in front of a mirror, straightening his clothes and smiling to himself. He was in a good mood and he had all reasons to be.****He glanced out of the window next to him and smiled even wider.**

**"No sign of the mistress yet?" Another voice asked**

**The man pulled his gaze away from the window and shook his head. "Not yet."**

**"Don't worry."**

**"I am not," the man replied. "She will be here."**

**"How can she not. She loves you."**

**There was a knock on the door and the man walked over to it.**

**"She's here.**** Getting changed." The maid said**

**"See James," the man replied. "I knew she would come."**

**James just smiled. "Thank you." He told the maid and closed the door**

**"Where are we?" Ryan asked Katy. "I mean I know the Doctor said America, but America is a large place."**

"**No idea." Katy replied ****"But we can find out," she added.**

**"Oh yeah?"****"Uh huh," Katy said to him. She went towards the nearest man and cleared her throat.**

**"Excuse me sir," she asked. "What is the name of this town?"**

**"Salem of course Madam." The elderly man asked, looking at her strangely when he noticed her clothes**

**"Salem?" Katy repeated. She walked back to Ryan. "We're in Salem. In the 17th century."**

**"What does that mean?" he asked**

**"Oh I don't know, just that this was the site of a major witch trials! We need to change clothing, make ourselves blend in****…"**

**"Right. Where do we do that? I hardly doubt they've got an H&M store down the street."**

**"Back to the Tardis," Katy replied. "The Doctor mentioned something about a dressing room once."**

**"Really?" **

**"Yeah, let****'s check it out."**

**Ryan nodded and the two of them hurried back to the Tardis**

**"It must be through here," Katy said closing the Tardis door behind them.**

**"Now this is cool. You've got like your own shopping mall in here. Well, sort of anyway."**

**"Yeah, full of ancient clothing. I mean look at that," Katy said pointing at an old suit of armour."**

**"What's he expecting to find. A t-rex?" **

**"In a suit of armour?" Katy laughed. "Anyway look for something like they were wearing outside."**

**"Got it. I hope they've solved whatever mess was going on out there though with the wedding."**

**"The Doctor's good at sorting things out," Katy said. She picked out a plain long dress. "I guess I'll have to wear this. Better find some accessories too."**

**Ryan rolled his eyes. "Girls. See you in a few yeah." **

**Katy nodded and walked into one of the rooms nearby to change.**

**"Oh look at that. Gorgeous." **

**Jasmine frowned as she looked into the mirror. "You seriously think it's my wedding day?"**

**"You've been looking for****ward to this ever since Sir Richard proposed." The maid said**

**"Who's Richard?" Jasmine asked.**** "Oh, my dear did you bump your head****?"**

**"Yeah well I wis--ouch!" Jasmine cried when the maid tightened the bands around her waist**

**"Breathe in," The maid said smiling.**

"**Do women in this century breathe at all?"**

**"Oh course Milady, we aren't savages."**

**Jasmine sighed, not believing what was happening. How could she end up in a century where she was supposed to get married. She couldn't explain it. She wasn't even American.**

"**Nervous milady?" The maid asked**

**"You could say that."**

**"There we go. You're all done." **

**"Oh great," Jasmine replied sarcastically.**

**Meanwhile, the Doctor was wandering around a huge church where people were gathering for the wedding and he couldn't help but to feel sorry for Jasmine for being put in that situation.****He sneaked into the back chambers of the church, determined to fine out what was happening. **

**"Did you hear about what happened?" A voice said. The Doctor hid around a corner as two girls passed by**

**"I heard it was very romantic."**

**"She's a lucky girl. Sir Richard is very handsome."**

**"Yes, He is that," one of the girls whispered giggling.**

**"Excuse me girls." The doctor cut in**

**The girls looked behind them to see the Doctor, they both giggled.**

**"Hello Sir."**

**"Could you perhaps enlighten me about whose wedding this is?"**

**"Why Sir Richard's and Lady Jane's."**

**"Richard what?"**

**"Richard Stafford. It's the talk of the town."**

**"Right, and how long have they known each other?"**

**"Oh ages. Sir Richard's known her since she was born."**

**"Right, well thank you very much girls."**

**"Oh no problem. See ya."**

**The Doctor hurried towards the room he knew Jasmine was in.**

**Jasmine breathed in and out heavily as she wondered around the cold chamber she was in.**_** 'It's okay Jasmine, relax, the doctor will figure something out.' **_**She thought**

**There was a soft tap on the door before the Doctor rushed in.**

**"Doctor! Oh thank god!" **

**"Don't thank him yet," The Doctor replied. "I'm gonna just have to kidnap you I think."**

**"Oh yeah, that's gonna make it better." There was another tap on the door and an elderly man came in with a smile on his face. "Oh look at you. So gorgeous." He said**

**"Um, Thanks," Jasmine replied.**

**The man walked up to Jasmine who stood there terrified.**

**"I am very proud of you Daughter."**

**"You are?" ****Jasmine asked**

**"I am," Jasmine's 'father' replied.**

**Bells started ringing and Jasmine watched the Doctor sneak out of the room and she looked at him panic but he made a 'hush' sign. **_**'I'll come get you.'**_** He said telepathically**

**"It is time," the man said."**** Look you've got the wrong girl. I'm not marrying anyone I'm 18 years old." "I know, you are old, but you still have your looks." "Old?"**

**"Indeed."**

**"Old? Did you not hear me? I'm ONLY 18."**

**"I know, if it had been my choice you would have been wed years ago."**

**"What and it wasn't your choice?" **

**"I told you years ago Jane," he replied. "I wanted you to be happy."**

**"And I am?" **

**"What is with you?" **

**"I, um, hit my head****..."**

**"Apparently. Now let's go before we make your mother nervous."**

**"But-"**

**"You will be fine." **

**Katy and Ryan emerged out of the Tardis, wearing their new sets of clothing. Katy was giggling at how weird Ryan looked. She had only seen him in jeans and a t-shirt before.**

**"So what now?" Ryan asked**

**"Well I'd say we better go find the Doctor, I'm worried about Jasmine," She paused and looked up at Ryan. "You know you never did tell me that thing."**

**"Oh that thing. You know, you're right. Finding Jasmine and the doctor is more important. Late****r maybe." Ryan grinned.**

**"You're so annoying."**

**"You love it," He replied.**

**"If it isn't the wicked witch from the far east." A male voice said. Ryan and Katy turned around to see three boys gathering around a girl who was in her twenties. **

**"Hey, leave her alone," Katy shouted and ran towards the group.**

**"Katy!" Ryan called and ran after her**

**"I said leave her alone," Katy repeated as the men circled the girl.**

**"And who are you? The witch's apprentice? You know my father says he can't wait for the day when she is burned at a stake."**

**"I'm not a witch thank you," Katy replied. "And neither is she."**

**"Only a witch would say that. Who are you then? You don't speak like us."**

**"I am visiting this town," Katy explained. "I am Katy and this is Ryan."**

**"Actually, we're looking for our friend. She's getting married today ." **

**Katy looked at Ryan and smiled gratefully. She knew they couldn't afford to get into trouble.**

**"Lady Jane?" One of the boys asked**

**Ryan was about to shake his head. "Yes, that's her. Could you tell us where the church is?"**

**"We were on our way there." **

**"We'll follow you then," Ryan replied. The men nodded and started to walk away. The girl smiled at them weakly and fled.**

**"Never knew Lady Jane was acquainted with foreigners." The taller of the ****men stated**

**"Yes, we met on one of her visits."**

**"Really? Which one?" **

**"Umm," Ryan said, looking at Katy.**

**"Australia." **

**Ryan looked down at her. Did they even know where Australia was?**

**"Oh yes." The man said in a way which made ****Katy nervous**

**"That must be quite a distance," another of the men added.**

**"Uhm...yeah."**

**"Well anyway, this is the church. Shall I tell the Lady you are here?"**

**"Oh no. We'll surprise her." **

**"As you wish," The man replied. "Goodbye."**

**Katy and Ryan hurried into the church whilst the young man stood there for a while. "Keep an eye on them."**

**"Australia?" Ryan hissed.**

**"I'm sorry! It was the first thing that came to mind." ****Katy apologized**

**"Well I don't think they're too suspicious."**

**"There you are!" The Doctor said behind them.**

**"Hey, any progress?" Katy asked**

**"Um no," The Doctor replied sadly. "It's a very delicate situation."**

**"Doctor, we're in Salem," Katy said. "That means witch hunting season is here."**

**"Well you've changed so no one's gonna think you're witches." **

**"What about you? And Jas?"**

**"Strange clothes yes. But she's already changed into a wedding dress."**

**"Seriously?" Katy said. "What's the plan?"**

**"Sit back. Watch. Enjoy the wedding." The Doctor said and moved into a bench**

**"But, that's not right. She can't get married."**

**Before anyone was able to say anything, music started playing and everyone stood up.**

**"She can," The Doctor said grimly.**

**"Do something!"**

**"Any suggestions?"**

**Katy went silent and the turned around to see Jasmine walking up the aisle with an unfamiliar man and with an absolutely terrified expression in her eyes. ****She wanted to be able to help, but she really had no idea how. ****Jasmine glanced at the trip, mouthing the words 'help me' but before she knew it she found herself standing by the aisle, her 'father' letting go of her and she turned around to the man who was supposed to b e her husband.**

**"Don't tell me that's Matthew." Katy said.**

**"Where?" The Doctor asked quickly, looking in the direction Katy was. "Who's Matthew?" Ryan asked.**

**"Oh that's not Matthew." The Doctor said **

**"Who's Matthew?" Ryan repeated**

**"Are you sure?" Katy asked, squinting at the man next to Jasmine. "This would be so like him."**

**"After last time I don't think so." **

"**WHO is Matthew?"**

**"Oh just this stalker."**

**"Dearly beloved..." The priest started**

**Jasmine felt sick, this couldn't be happening to her. She always got mixed up in some sort of mess. She glanced over her shoulder to see the Doctor and the others sitting and watching.**_**'I always wanted to get married just not like this'**_** She thought and tried to avoid eye contact with Richard. ****Before she knew it, Richard was reciting the marriage vows; she knew it was her turn next.**

**"And I promise to love you for as long as I live." ****Richard said**

**Jasmine gulped. She wasn't ready for this. She didn't even know who the man was.**

**"Lady Jane. Your vows." The priest said**

**"I, uh-" Jasmine said weakly. She didn't even know his name. "I uh promise to love and cherish you for the rest of our lives?"**

**"Oh no." The**** Doctor said and buried his face in his hands, not daring to look**

**"If there someone in this room who has objections to why these two should not join in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace?"**** The priest said**

**"Actually, yeah I do." **

**Jasmine spun around as she heard the familiar voice. The Doctor stood up and walked into the aisle.**_**'Thank God..." Jasmine thought**_

**"You see," The Doctor started. "I do have a problem with this."**

**"Then speak your mind now." **

**"Oh, I shall," The Doctor replied. "It's just a teansy weansy problem. But ya see, Jane here isn't herself right now; I don't think we should trust her judgement."**

**"Who are you tell? We don't know you!" Richard spat**

**"I'm the Doctor; Lady Jane is a patient of mine."**

**"Patient?" Richard turned to Jane. "You never mentioned you were ill." **

**"I bumped my head," Jasmine replied.**

**"Surely it cannot be that serious." **

**"That is why she came to me Sir," The Doctor said.**

**"Jane?" **

**"I, uhm, I...I feel...a little...dizzy..:"**

**"I had better get her o****ut of here," The Doctor stated.**

**"No, you shall wait, Jane will be alright."**

**"Oh God..:" Katy said and turned away her glance**

**"Then, if there are no further objections, I pronounce you husband and wife."**

_**'Thank God for acting classes'**_** Jasmine thought, closed her eyes and fell back, hoping the doctor would catch her**

**"Oh my!" The other ladies in the church said. The Doctor ran over to help Jasmine, but was stopped by the Best Man. **

**"We shall look after her," he told the Time Lord.**

**"Oh I don't think so." **

**Before the Doctor could do anything Jasmine was whisked away into the back of the Church.**

**"Jasmine!" He shouted... Katy and Ryan ran up to him. ****"Oh this is bad."**

**"What should we do?" Ryan asked.**

**"Follow them." **

**The trio headed towards Richard and Jasmine. The Doctor urged them forwards.**

**"How can they think Jasmine's Jane?" Katy asked**

**"It must be another past life," The Doctor replied. "Its the only thing I can think of."**

**"What happened to the real Jane?" Ryan asked**

**"That's what we need to find out."**

**"After we've rescued our Jane...I mean Jasmine." ****Katy said**

**"I don't think we'll get near her," Ryan said. He was looking at the door Jasmine had been carried through.**

**"Oh we will." The doctor said and turned around to see a passing maid. "Excuse me good lady, could you please pass this over to Lady Jane. Tell her it's a wedding gift from John Smith." The Doctor told her as he handed over the sonic screwdriver**

**They watched as the maid curtsied and hurry off to the room. The Doctor turned to face Katy's stunned expression.**

**"What?"**

**"You'd just hand that over?" Katy asked.**

**"Yeah." The doctor replied**

**Katy blinked. She had been sure the Doctor treasured the item, after all he did go on about it.**

**"What?" **

**"Nothing," Katy replied. She glanced around at the emptying church. "Let's get out of here."**

**"What exactly was your brilliant plan and what is that ...thing?" Ryan asked**

**"Oh, that was his beloved sonic screwdriver, so beloved he'll give it to anyone," Katy explained sarcastically. "And plan? We find Jane, the real Jane."**

**"Exactly." **

**Katy rolled her eyes and lead the way outside the church**

**"And how do we do that?" **

**"Sir," The maid said. "Lady Jane is waking."**

**Richard immediately turned her attention to Jasmine who was coming back to consciousness. The fainting was supposed to have been an act but all the 'excitement' had actually gotten to her.**

**"That is a hell of a headache..." Jasmine said**

**The maid gasped and looked down at Jasmine as if she were the devil herself.**

**"Such language Jane."**

**Jasmine looked up at Richard in surprised and cursed to herself silently. **_**'They were supposed to rescue me. Not abandon me.'**_** She thought**

**"I'm sorry," Jasmine lied. "What happened?"**

**"You fainted at the alter. Just after the priest pronounced us. Are you feeling quite alright**** Love? You look pale."**

**"Yes," Jasmine replied. "I was overjoyed."**

**Richard smiled and was just about to kiss her when there was a slight 'ahem' from behind them and Jasmine couldn't be more thankful for the interruption. "Forgive me to interrupt My Lady, but a gentleman asked me to bring you a wedding present."**

**Jasmine grinned as she saw what the maid was holding. "Who is it from?" she asked, for Richard's benefit.**

**"A Mr. John Smith." Richard sighed of relief. "So not that Doctor then." **

**Jasmine ignored him and reached for the screwdriver.**

**"What is it?" Richard asked**

**"It's to help me out if I get into trouble."**

**"**_**I**_** will be there if you get into trouble." **_**'No kidding**_**.' Jasmine though to herself**

**"If you are feeling better," Richard added. "Then maybe we could go to the celebrations downstairs?"**

**"Oh that's right. I married you." **

**"Indeed."**

**"Uhm...you know, I just need a few moments." **

**"Then I shall wait for you outside."**

**Jasmine couldn't do anything this time because before she knew it Richard had already kissed her and it left her slightly breathless to her confusion. "THAT was not a bad kiss." She accidentally said out**** loud**

**The maid, who was still sitting at Jasmine's side gasped and blushed. Richard gave Jasmine a fleeting glance and walked out of the room**

**"So if you're a 19th century girl about to marry the town's rich bloke and you suddenly went missing. Where would you go?" The doctor said as he, Katy and Ryan wandered through Salem**

**"Well ****probably straight to the church," Ryan joked.**

**"I'd go somewhere quite, out of the way." Katy said, ignoring Ryan.**

**"But where? And why? They were obviously quite the gossip." **

**"Exactly," Katy said. "She was about to get caught up in something she couldn't ever get out of. I'd need some alone time as well."**

**"Hmm..." **

**"Let****'s try over there then," Ryan said, pointing towards a wooded area.**

**"Yeah but...hey Ryan...look there's that girl over there from earlier:" **

**Ryan turned to where Katy was looking.**

**"So it is," Ryan replied. "I wonder if she's ok."**

**"What? Who is she?" The Doctor asked**

**"A girl," Katy replied. "I stopped her from being beaten up by some guys earlier.****"**

**"Oh? Why would they do that?" **

**"That's what I want to know," Katy said walking towards the girl. "Hey," she called.**

**The girl turned around to them and seemed quite frightened to see Katy and Ryan****Katy drew level with the girl. "Are you alright?"**

**"Yes," She replied quietly**

**"Are you sure? Because if those guys hurt you-"**

**"Katy, language****…" The Doctor warned**

**"Sorry, if those gentlemen hurt you I shall not be happy."**

**"They did not hurt me." She replied. "What's your name?" The Doctor asked**

**"My name?" She stuttered.**

**"Yes, your name." **

**"****Cassandra," She replied.**

**"Do you mind Cassandra, if we could ask you a few questions?" **

**"Not here," she whispered.**

**"Where then?" Katy asked**

**Cassandra grabbed Katy's arm and dragged her towards the woods.**

**"Uh Doctor." **

**"Right behind you," The Doctor said.**

**The trio followed Cassandra through the woods until they reached a small wooden house close to a tiny lake. She opened the door carefully and they all walked inside, greeted by the smell of herbs.****She let go of Katy's arm once Ryan had shut the door.**

**"You must not tell anyone." **

**"We promise," The Doctor said soothingly.**

**"You really are a witch." Ryan stated when he looked around her but Katy stepped on his foot**

**"Sorry," he added. Cassandra stood up straight and held her head up. **

**"That is what I believe, not what I am."**

**"You worship the Goddesses." The Doctor said**

**"The Goddess and the God," Cassandra corrected.**

**"Sorry. But this is...wow...you see in the 1800s and the 1600s for that matter, they never actually burnt a real witch at the stake, they were all poor innocent women. Women or the Wicca who worship the god and goddesses have never actually been seen performing their rituals. The ****puritans just assumed they worshiped the devil."**

**Katy nodded, they had mentioned it in her history course back at university.**

**"What's going on Cassandra," She asked. "Do they suspect you?"**

**Cassandra nodded**

**"But this is amazing, we're gonna get to w****itness a real witch hunt." The Doctor beamed like a child**

**"How many people have been killed already?" Ryan asked.**

**"Too many." **

**"By this time, about ****16 people I believe." The Doctor added thoughtfully.**

**"You know, I've been thinking. Won't they suspect us as witches? I mean, you were acting kind of strange." Ryan said**

**"I guess so, we should be careful." Katy replied. She** looked around her. The cabin was full with different kinds of herbs and incenses.**It was exactly what she thought a witches hut would look like, but she knew if the townsmen visited they would instantly know Cassandra was a witch.**

"Your friend, Is she in trouble?" Cassandra asked

**"Yes, she is," Katy replied quickly.**

"Can you help?" Ryan asked

**"I can try, there are a number of charms that may work, but the family Jasmine is now part of…they are powerful in a way I am not."**

**"How did you know her name?"**

"You know the answer to that."

**"I don't," Katy asked, glancing at Ryan and then the Doctor.**

"She's a real wi--Wiccan." The Doctor said. **"Possibly with the power of premonitions."**

"But I thought witches...wiccans didn't exist." Ryan said

**"After the witch hunts began the Wicca's began to hide their craft. They were smart, most relocated to a place where only other Wicca's lived. They practice in secret in your time."**

"You mean covens?" Katy asked

**"In some cases," The Doctor agreed, nodding. "In others they stayed solitary."**

"We learned from our mistakes. People don't understand us." Cassandra explained.

**"Why have you stayed?" Ryan asked.**

"Because of her power," The Doctor said

**"What's that supposed to mean?" Katy asked. "She knew we'd appear?" **

"I knew something would happen."

**"How is it possible?" Ryan questioned.**

"Ryan you've been travelling through time and space and you're wondering how it's possible for someone to be psychic? Get a little perspective." The doctor told him.

**"Hey, I can't even get my head around that yet," Ryan replied defensively**

"Guys! That's not what matters now. What matters is how to rescue Jasmine." Katy interrupted.**Ryan sighed and nodded. He turned his attention back towards Cassandra even as the Doctor asked what they could do.**

"I have one spell we could try. But Jasmine needs to be told about it first." Cassandra started.

**"We don't have time; they won't let her see us."**

"Then this is what we will do."

**Jasmine paced the room she was in. She had already changed out of the wedding dress and was back in her jeans.**

"I need to get the hell out of here." She said to herself

"What are you wearing?"**Jasmine turned to face the person who had spoken.**

"Jeans?"

"You're wearing mans wear. What has gotten into you today?"

**Jasmine took a breath to stop her snapping at the man.**

"**Nothing," she replied. "Who are you?" She added.**

**"Ok, now you can stop joking," the man replied. "Its not funny sister."**

"Sister?" **The man looked over at her closely.**

**"Are you sure you are well?"**

"Of course I'm well. **I just need some air," she added, walking towards the door. She knew that Richard didn't want her leaving, but if she was with her 'brother' he may allow it. "Coming?" **He nodded.

"Certainly." **Jasmine hid a smile and let him lead the way.**

"You do not appear to be yourself today. Did you hit your head?"

**"Yes, I did actually," Jasmine replied.**

"But you must be happy. You are finally married to Richard. It's what you always wanted."

**Jasmine nodded. "I seem to have amnesia," she admitted.**

**"Amnesia?" Her brother asked. Jasmine realised the term hadn't been invented yet.**

**"Oh um, m**emory loss." **Her brother stopped walking. **

**"You should have said."**

"I did say. It's just another word for it."

"That sounds like a word from a witch's tongue."

**"Does it?" Jasmine asked nonchalantly.**

**"Indeed it does, be careful my dear these are dangerous times."**

**"Don't I know it." Jasmine mumbled**

**"What was that?" Her brother asked. He turned back to face Jasmine.**

**"Nothing. I, uhm, I need to find someone. It's very important I speak to..him."**

**"You mean your Husband?"**

**"No. Not him."**

**"Who is more important than Richard?"**

**"A friend of mine. His name is John Smith."**

**"Never heard of him," her brother replied. "But go quickly before Richard returns Sister."**

**'Thank God for that.' Jasmine thought as she hurried away**

**"I don't understand how this will help," Ryan stated.**

**"Quite simple really. It's just a matter of---ouch!!" The doctor cried out**

**"Doctor?" Katy asked quickly. "What is it?"**

**"The Tardis key." The doctor opened up his hand to see the key glowing and burning. It was strange though. It hadn't done that for a very long time.**

**"What's it mean?" Katy asked**

**"Jasmine's nearby."**

**"The Tardis key told you that?" Ryan asked sceptically.**

**"No, I can feel it. It's difficult to explain Ryan. We have to find her."**

**"Then lets hurry, Cassandra are you coming?" ****Katy asked.**

**"No."**

**Katy would have argued but she felt the urgency in the Doctor's voice.**

**"Let's go you two. If Jasmine escaped from the wedding reception it means her husband can't be happy about it and it also means--" before the doctor could finish his sentence he saw a few of the village men including richard's best man Thomas surrounding them... ****"we're in a lot of trouble." he added**

**"Oh how unusual, trouble found us," Katy said sarcastically.**

**"I thought there was something unusual about the three of you and then Jasmine's brother said something about her having to see a friend named John Smith. I know no John Smith in the village. Who are you and where are you from."**

**"I beg your pardon Sirs, but we are just visiting Jasmine," Katy replied in the way she thought was expected. "We mean no harm."**

**Thomas looked down at Katy and then turned at the Doctor and examined him. "Such unusual clothes."**

**"Oh its all the fashion where we're from," he replied.**

**"And where would that be?" **

**"England you fool," Ryan replied. ****"Listen to the accents."**

**"Yours is different," Richard stated.**

**"Well as much as we'd love to stay and chat we have to go. Have to find Jasmine...I mean Jane." The doctor said quickly**

**The Doctor cried out as the Tardis key burned into him again.**

**"Witches!" one of the men shouted**

**"No!" Katy shouted back desperatly. ****"We're not."**

**"Yeah, that's just gonna make them suspect us more."**

**"But we're not."**

**"Not witches per definition but you're forgetting what I am."**

**"I don't care," Katy snapped. "We're not witches, we have to find her Doctor."**

**"Oh I think we have." **

**Katy blinked confused. "What?" **

**The Doctor nodded and Katy saw two men holding Jasmine and dragging h****er towards them. "May I be the first one to point out that we're screwed?" Ryan asked**

**"Ryan, don't say that," Katy replied. "Jas, you ok?"**

**"Oh yeah. Absolutely wonderful. Who's brilliant idea was it to visit witch hunting Salem again?" Jasmine replied sarcastically**

**"Let's not do the blaming thing," Katy said as the villagers took hold of them.**

**"Where are they taking us?" ****Ryan asked**

**"The stake?" Katy asked.**

**"Pretty much yeah." The doctor replied**

**"Why did I sign up for this?" Ryan asked aloud.**

**Within a couple of minutes and a bit of struggle, the villagers hade tied up the four travellers to stakes and Richard stepped forward towards Jasmine. "What demon possessed my wife?" He asked **

**"Oh please, how could she ever marry an arsehole like yourself." Jasmine replied**

**Richard struck Jasmine and repeated his question. "Where is the real Jane?"**

**"I don't know." **

**"We won't get sense from them Richard," Thomas told him.**

**Richard walked up to the Doctor. "Your name is not John Smith."**

**"No, I'm the Doctor." **

**"That is a title, not a name, tell me what is it really?"**

"That's it. That is my name."

**"We're from a different country remember, things are different," Jasmine said rolling her eyes.**

"What did you do to Jane?"

**"Nothing!"**

Jasmine looked at Richard and could see the anger inside him and she did not like it at all.

**"Burn them!"**

"What?" Katy shrieked

**"Immediatly," Richard added.**

"You can't do that!"

**"Yes he can Katy," the Doctor said gravely.**

"well thanks that's reassuring. Do something! You're the one with the sonic screwdriver!"

**"It doesnt work like that," he explained as they were dragged towards the centre of town.**

"Oi! Get your hands off me!" Jasmine shouted

**"She will be first," Thomas shouted.**

"Got any brilliant ideas?" Ryan asked

**"Just one," Katy replied, struggling against the men holding her. She managed to loosen their grip of her punched the nearest in the jaw.**

**"I'm liking that idea," Ryan replied attempting the same.**

"You had to bring us to Salem didn't you?" Jasmine asked, looking accusingly at the doctor

**"I thought it would be fun," he replied, he grinned at her and watched Katy and Ryan.**

"Well if this is your idea of fun."

**"Oh it is," he said grinning again. "It's not time to worry yet."**

"We're about to get burned on a stake! WHEN is the time to worry!" Katy asked

**"Soon," he added. Ryan hit one of the men holding him in the groin and managed to shrug off the second. He hurried towards the Doctor and tried to free him.**

"Katy!" Jasmine shouted

**"I'll be there in a sec," she called back. Her attention was focused on a man in front of her trying to hit her with his shovel.**

"No I meant behind--" Before Jasmine was able to finish the sentence, everything around Katy turned dark

**Jasmine screamed as Katy fell to the floor, she heard a muffled yell and saw Ryan fall as well.**

"Now would be the time to worry." The Doctor said

**"Thanks," Jasmine replied sarcastically as they were pushed even harder towards the stake.**

After what seemed like hours later, Ryan opened up his eyes found that his hands were tied back and as were his feet. He couldn't move and the feeling of being unable to get anywhere made him panic slightly. **The smell of smoke wafted towards him and he looked around to see the straw around him was on fire. **He looked around him and saw, Katy, Jasmine and the Doctor all tied up close to him. **Katy's head was lolled to the side. Ryan figured she must still be unconscious.**

"Katy. Wake up." Ryan called

**"No use," Jasmine called. "She's not responding. She was hit pretty hard. ****How are you?"**

"Honestly, I've been worse."

**"You won't be saying that for long," Jasmine replied, eyeing the fire.**

"Believe me, you weren't forced to go to the S Club reunion tour."

**"They had a reunion tour? Oh my god. They were bad enough the first time," Katy said s she lifted her head up.**

"Actually I quited liked them." Jasmine admitted

**"Seriously?" Katy asked. "Thats odd."**

**"Am i the only one worried here?" The Doctor said loudly.**

"S club weren't worse than Steps." Jasmine said, not hearing the Doctor

**"They really were, Steps were really good for then."**

"Oi! Excuse me. 17th Century witch hunt going on here. We happen to be accused."

**"No not accused, we're dead in their books already," Katy reasoned.**

"Where are you from?" Came Richard's voice

**"How many times?! England," Katy snapped.**

"We're time travellers from the future." The doctor said

**"You mock us," Thomas snapped.**

"I'm telling the truth. This is not Jane. Her name is Jasmine Carmichael. She's 18 years old and a student and a university in the city of London. She's not from Salem."

**"I cannot listen to these lies," Richard shouted. "Let me know when there is nothing left."**

Richard started walking away and Thomas was close to lighting the wood beneath their feet. "Wait! Don't!" Jasmine shouted. "Please don't!" Jasmine pleaded

**"Tell me what you did to her," he demanded. "What happened to my sister?"**

"Your sister is very much alive," came the voice of Cassandra.** Thomas turned quickly. **

**"Who are you?" He asked.**

"Who do you think I am?"

**"That witch from the woods."**

"Yes I am witch but you know me."

**"I do not," he insisted. **Cassandra pulled out a locket she had under her shirt and Thomas looked at it with horror in his eyes.

**"Jane? You stole it from her!"**

"I am your sister Thomas. Remember when we were children and we used to hide behind the school." Cassandra said

**"What happened to you? You don't look like my sister?"**

"Could we hurry this up! It's getting REALLY hot here!" Ryan complained.

**"Let them go Thomas," Cassandra pleaded. "I am who I say I am, look." She lifted her hand and swiped it across her face. Thomas gasped.**

**"Witchcraft!"**

"Doctor, do something!" Katy said

**"I'm trying, I can't reach the screwdriver."**

"You're gonna tell us the screwdriver has a built in fire extinguisher!?" **He raised an eyebrow.**

**"That's just silly; I was going to break the ropes."**** He paused. **"HA! Got it!" **Katy heard the faint buzz of the screwdriver and saw the Doctor break free. He rushed over to Jasmine.**

"I don't like corsets." Jasmine said.

**"You can change when we get back," the Doctor replied helping her off of the burning straw beneath the stake.**

**"Hey hurry up, I think my shoe's on fire," Ryan called.**

"Burn the witch!" One of the villagers called and Jasmine rushed up to Cassandra.

**"You need to run," Jasmine said hurriedly. "They're out for blood."**

"I cannot leave." Cassandra protested.

**"You have to, we can take you somewhere safe," Katy called, rubbing her wrists from where the rope had been.**

"You have all of time and space to hide in. Don't stay here. You'll die." Jasmine said.

**"I must stay," she said, though her voice didn't hold as much conviction.**

"No! Doctor! Convince her!" **The Doctor jogged over to them, followed by Ryan.**

**"Whatever you decide, you better hurry, they're close."**

"A dear friend of mine once said 'everything has its time and everything must die'." The doctor quoted.

**"Doctor!" Jasmine said in shock. "What do you mean? We can save her? We have to, she's done nothing wrong!"**

"She's made her choice. Let's go." The seriousness in the doctor's voice was something that neither Jasmine nor Katy had heard before

**"No, she hasnt," Katy replied stubbornly. "You forced that on her."**

"Do not question my reliability Katy! Do not tell me I am the one evil!" The doctor quickly snapped

**"How can I not when you just sentenced her to death! It's hardly what I'd call good!"**

"Katy! Don't! We don't have time! Let's go!" Ryan told her

**"No, I'm not leaving her!"**

"I will be fine." Cassandra said.

**"There is nothing 'fine' about dying, Cassandra. We're talking about killing you. There won't be anything left of you to be 'fine' about!"** Suddenly, Katy started feeling dizzy and everything became blurry.

**"You have only a few minutes before she wakes up," Cassandra explained. "Don't worry it isnt harmful. This is something I must do. Goodbye my friends, thank Katy when she wakes up."**

"We will. Thank you." The doctor said.

**"I'd say good luck but..." Jasmine started.**

"I understand what you mean. Now you must go."** Ryan nodded and picked Katy up and hurried back to the Tardis, followed closely by the Doctor and Jasmine. **By the time Katy finally opened up her eyes she found herself lying on the bed in her university dormitory and Jasmine was leaning against the wall.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

**"What the hell happened? Where's Cassandra? Where's Ryan? The Doctor? Why are we in my room?"**

"Calm down, relax. Have some tea."

**"I don't fancy tea, give me vodka anyday. Where are they?" Katy snapped.**

"Have a look in that book. I borrowed it from the library .Well, sort of." Jasmine said, nodding at the book on Katy's desk.

**"Why would I wanna read a book right now? How long was i out? I mean, if you already had time to go to a library?" Katy asked, picking up the book.**

**"Just shut up and turn to page 35." **Katy sighed annoyed and started flipping through the pages.

"Better be good:" She said.

**"You won't be disappointed, i promise," Jasmine replied.**

"Salem witch hunt, burning at stake. Is this going anywhere Jasmine?"

**"Keep reading," Jasmine ordered. "I didn't realise you were this impatient."**

"The Salem witch trials, most famous trials in history, Cassandra Adams...hang on a minute." **Jasmine smiled at Katy and let her continue reading.**

"Cassandra Adams was the only so called 'witch' who survived when Richard Johnston fell to his knees and asked her to marry him."

**"He knew," she added quietly. "The Doctor knew, didn't he?"**

"Doesn't he always."

**"Why didnt he say anything?"**

"Sometimes, I guess, we just have to find out on your own."

"That sounds like a quote." Katy said.

"Yeah," Jasmine mumbled. **Katy was about to ask who had said it when her room door opened.**

"Well then how are we feeling?" The Doctor asked,

"I'm gonna go." Jasmine said quickly. **Katy glared at Jasmine's retreating back and turned her attention back to the Doctor.**

**"I've been better. I'm fed up of getting injured or hurt or knocked out. My head hurts from that spade. But why didn't you tell me?"**

"You have to learn Katy. Learn to trust."

**"That's harder than it sounds," Katy replied. "I will question your judgement when I think you're wrong. There's no way you can stop me." She cracked a slight smile. "That is unless you have a witch with you all the time."**

"And I respect that about you."

**"But you should have told me, if I had known I…"**

**"Would have done exactly the same," The Doctor finished. **"History has a way of repeating itself." **Katy shook her head.**

**"Is Ryan ok? Why isn't he here?"**

"This is still a trip back in time for him remember. He's from 2013, we're in 2007."

**"He's out sight seeing?!"**

"Yeah."

**"I'm lying here under a spell and hes out looking at trees?"**

"You're not under a spell now come on, get up. We've got places to see people to meet. Mysteries to solve. Well, we've gotta wait for Jasmine first. We'll meet up with Ryan at the Brit museum. He wanted to see the Rosetta stone."

"Where did Jasmine go?"

**"She didn't say."**


	7. Chapter 7

"I am going to kill him." The rain was pouring down heavily on the stone streets of London. A very annoyed and frustrated Jasmine was standing at the backstreets of an alley, next to Katy. Both girls were wearing late 1800s dresses that the rich and polite girls would not wear. "I am going to MURDER him." Jasmine said.

**"Hey, you're the one that wanted to get involved in this case," Katy replied. "I gotta say, I was excited when he told us about this, but it's so cold here."**

"KATY! We're dressed as freaking prostitutes in late 19th century London."

**"There are worse ways of spending an evening," Katy replied laughing. "Like, oh I don't know, nearly being burnt on the stake."**

"That was not my fault."

**"True, you were too busy being married."**

"You were supposed to rescue me."

**"Planned to, but got a little tied up."** Katy replied. "Alright, I'll stop the puns."

"You know, on any other normal Friday night, I'd be out with my friends at a pub, not like this."

**"Hey, you're with a friend now, and we're meeting the boys at the pub later."**

"Good evening ladies." A voice said.

**Jasmine almost jumped a foot in the air as the voice broke into their conversation.**

**"Evening Sir," Katy replied politely.**

"How are you ladies doing tonight? It's quite cold."

**"We're fine thank you," Katy replied, looking into the shadows to see the man's features.**

"What about you Sir? Aren't you cold?" Jasmine asked, not believing what she was saying.

**"Well, I could also be warmer," He said pleasantly, but both girls could hear the hidden note in his voice.** "And how much?"

**"Oh Sir," Katy said, putting on a tone that said she was flattered. "We're a sixpence each."**

"I am sure it will be worth it."** Jasmine started to panic; the Doctor had said the area they were in wouldn't be found by these men. Did they really have to through with it?**

"This way then Sir," The two girls started walking and as Jasmine turned "Remind me of what we're trying to figure out." Jasmine whispered to Katy.

**"We're here to find out who Jack really was," Katy replied. "Now there should be an alley just up here we can escape down, I saw it earlier."**

"And then he told us to act like prostitutes." The younger girl said. "Right this way Sir." Jasmine said added.

**The girls drew level with the alleyway and Katy grabbed Jasmine's hand. "Go," she whispered and pushed Jasmine in front of her.**

"OI!" The man shouted.

"That was clearly NOT Jack." Jasmine said

**"Sorry Sir, business is over," Katy shouted back.** The two girls hurried down the alleyway and out through a passage which lead them back to the Tardis. They quickly changed clothes to simpler dresses and then hurried back to the pub where the Doctor and Ryan were sitting by a table, looking quite comfortable.

"Hiya, how'd it go?" The Doctor asked.

**Jasmine muttered something bitterly as they sat down next to the boys.**

**"Oh it was…educational," Katy replied, kissing Ryan on the cheek.** Ryan returned the kiss and Jasmine turned her glance away. "Right. So that wasn't him then?" The Doctor asked

"Do we look dead to you?" Jasmine asked

**"Well…you do look pale," Ryan replied.**

**"We were outside for hours, of course we look pale." Jasmine snapped.**

"Jasmine," Katy said.

**"What? How can you not be angry? We have to go out and do the dangerous work while they sit in the pub."**

"Okay so it was a little cold. I'll admit that. But we're fine."

**"Yeah, but they wouldn't have even noticed if we had been attacked."**

"You're overreacting."

**"You're under reacting!" Jasmine cried, drawing attention to them. **Ryan and the Doctor glanced at each other, not expecting the girls to have a go at each other like that.

**"Fine," Katy said. "Fine, I'll agree with you, just stop shouting."**

"Fine!"

**"Maybe we should go back to the Tardis," Ryan suggested, glancing at the Doctor for support.**

"Oh yeah, take her side will you." Jasmine said. **Ryan looked over at her. **

**"I'm not taking sides," he explained. "But maybe we should do this elsewhere."**

"Yeah I think he's right girls." The Doctor said.

**"Go ahead," Jasmine replied. "I'm staying here."**

**"Jasmine, just come back with us," Katy said, a note of pleading in her voice. No-one should be out there alone, especially not them, they didn't know their way around or anything.**

"Oh no. Just go ahead. You and Ryan should, I don't know, creep into a corner and have a nice comfy evening:"

"Whoa! Where did that come from?"

**"I'll stay," The Doctor said. "If she won't go, I'll stay with her. You two go on back to the Tardis."**

"No. NO I wanna hear this." Katy said.

**"Katy," Ryan said standing up. "Let's just go, you can talk about it tomorrow."**

"Look Jasmine just because you lost Marc doesn't mean you have any rights to take it out on us."

**"Ok, that's it," The Doctor said standing up quickly. "You go to the Tardis," he said pointing at Katy. "You stay here." he said to Jasmine.**

"Fine!"** Katy stormed out of the pub, closely followed by Ryan. He glanced back at the table and saw the Doctor trying to calm Jasmine down. **Jasmine crossed her arms and sighed frustrated.

**"What's really wrong?" The Doctor asked her.**

"Nothing."

**"So you went off on your closest friend for nothing?"**

"She's not my friend! I don't know her!"

"**Yes you do," The Doctor said patiently. "And she's the closest person to understanding you that there is right now. Don't push her away."**

"I'm just so tired of this. I'm tired of all this running and hiding. It's leading nowhere! You taking us to all these wild goose chases and solving famous world mysteries. I just...I want my life back." **The Doctor nodded sympathetically. **

**"I understand, but it's the only way to keep you safe from him."**

"Right. Yeah well..."

"Apologize to her." The Doctor said. **Jasmine nodded mutely. She knew she'd said some bad things, but she had gotten just as much back.**

"I can't believe she'd say that...that...that little...oooooh."** Katy said, she and Ryan were heading back towards the Tardis. Ryan could tell that Katy was very angry. He let her continue her rant.**

"I mean. And bringing you into it!"

**"We're all just tired Kate," Ryan said soothingly.**

"No Ryan! She meant it. She meant every word."** Ryan sighed, he didn't know how to act when Katy was like this, after all this was the first time he had seen her really angry.**

"God I can't believe she'd be so...stupid!" Ryan turned around to her and pulled her close to her. "Okay, let's calm down for a while huh."** Katy stopped mid-rant and snuggled into his chest. They stood there for a few seconds before they walked on, the Tardis coming into view.**

"Let's hope the Ripper doesn't show up anytime soon." Katy said as they closed the Tardis door.

**A few streets away the Ripper was prowling. He had already made his kill of the night: a tall brunette. Mutton dressed as lamb. **He had caught sight of two younger girls earlier and they would both make good victims. He just needed to keep a closer eye on them.

**He had to make sure they had no links outside of the streets of Whitechapel. **They seemed somewhat unusual to him though. Why had they run from that man if they were prostitutes? Surely they would have wanted his money.** Maybe they were in such high demand that they could choose there customers? He laughed silently. No whore would turn away business.**

'I'll make sure they don't refuse me' He thought.

**"Jasmine," The Doctor said calmly. "We really should head back."**

"I don't wanna face her." Jasmine said.

**"She's not going to kill you."**

"This isn't the first time we've fought like this is it."

**"It isn't?" The Doctor asked, he had thought their relationship had been, well, good.**

"I meant in our past lives Doctor." Jasmine corrected. **The Doctor winced as he remembered the last argument the girls had had in that life.**

**"It's not gonna happen again Jasmine."**

"You can't know that can you? You cannot guarantee complete safety." Jasmine said, got off the chair and left the pub.

**"Wait," The Doctor called after her. He hurried out of the pub.**

"Can you at least promise you'll be nice to her?" He added. J**asmine glared at him but nodded her head.**

"Good girl." **They walked back to the Tardis in silence, each one thinking back to Jasmine's past life. Jasmine was happy that she had some recollection of that life, but it was still painful for her. **It didn't take long before they reached the Tardis and there was an uncomfortable silence as Jasmine and Katy would only look at each other.

"Oh come on girls." The Doctor said. **Katy looked at Ryan then walked out of the main room of the Tardis.**

"You can't just not talk to each other when we're in the same place and time for that matter," The Doctor stated.

**"Wanna bet?" Jasmine replied.**

"You were going to apologize."

"What's the point of apologizing if I don't mean it?" **The Doctor sighed. **

**"You can't hate each other when we live like this."**

"Then you might as well take me home."

**"Jasmine, you know I can't do that," The Doctor replied. "This is to keep you safe. I need to protect you."**

"I don't give a bloody damn."

**"Fine then, how about if you feel the same way after this trip we can decide?"**

**"Oh please, like you'd last a minute against Matthew you on your own. You'd probably go with him willingly."**

"I'd be better off without you anyway."

**Katy laughed. "Yeah right, we're the only ones keeping you out of trouble."**

"Well I'm sorry if I don't fall for the closest guy available!" **Katy stopped laughing and raised her hand to slap Jasmine, stopping inches from her face.**

"THAT is ENOUGH!" The doctor said, grabbing Katy's hand. **Ryan looked on in shock as he entered the room. **

"You know what, I don't need you as a friend." jasmine said.

**"And who said I needed you? If you wanna be a complete loner go for it. Doesn't bother me."**

"Fine!"** Jasmine walked over to the Tardis doors and forcibly pushed them open. She stormed through them and slammed them behind her. The Doctor cringed as he heard the slam. Katy growled.**

**"Leave her out there," she growled and sat down in one of the chairs. **The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes.** He signalled to Ryan and walked out of the main room into one of the others. **

**"Let's just leave it to them."**

"I don't know Doctor, they're both pretty pissed."

**"Which is why we should let them calm down. Experience tells me not to mess with a woman who will likely kill us."**

Meanwhile, Jasmine was storming through the rainy streets of London with rage rushing through her body. She couldn't believe how ignorant Katy was. **She turned a corner and bumped into a real 'unfortunate.'**

**"Watch where you're going!" Jasmine snapped.**

"Oh I'm SO sorry milady." The prostitute said sarcastically.

**"Hey, I saw you earlier," Jasmine replied, recognising the girl. "You were working on the next street from me."**

"You don't exactly look like one of us."

**"I changed," Jasmine said. The girl looked at her shocked.**

**"You earn enough for two dresses?"**

"Oh yeah. Customers here are generous."

**"Not to me or the other girls," The girl snapped. Her face was smudged with make up ruined by the rain. She had long blonde hair, knotted at the ends and was wearing a bright blue tight dress.**

"So...you know anywhere to spend the night? I don't exactly have a place to sleep."

**"What? Spent all that money on a dress and got no place to stay?" **

"I got those dresses a while back." **"Alright, well just for tonight, you can tell the rest of us how you earn your money so well," the girl said. "The name's Lizzie."**

"Jasmine." **Lizzie nodded and motioned for Jasmine to follow her.**

**"You're not local are ya?" she asked. Jasmine shook her head. "Don't worry there's a few of us."**

"Ah no, I'm from Scotland."

**"You're accent isn't Scottish though?" Lizzie replied. "We got a gal from Ireland, I'm Swedish."**

"Really?"

**"Long way from home hey?" Lizzie said smiling sadly.**

"So, what do you lot do after the night's job? If you don't mind me asking."

**"We used to go to the local pub," Lizzie said, her accent becoming more visible. "That was before the murders. Now he head home."**

"And where is home?"

**"Just follow me," the girl said. **Jasmine walked after Lizzie through the alleyways until they got to a brick building and they walked inside.

**"I am home Catherine," Lizzie said happily. "And i have brought a friend."**

"And here I was thinking you'd found something else to do." A sharp voice said.

**Lizzie laughed at her tone. "No, no Catherine," she replied. Jasmine found the source of the voice lying on the single bed in the one roomed flat. **It was a blonde girl, a bit older than her and Lizzie and she was wearing a tight black dress like a corset. "This is Jasmine." Lizzie introduced.

**"I hope she's gonna pay to sleep here," Catherine snapped. "I told ya before, we can't afford another…stray."**

"Oi! Watch your tongue!" Jasmine snapped.

**Catherine laughed slightly and the tension in the air seemed to break. "Nice to meet ya Jasmine. **I was serious about the money." She added.

"I have like a pound on me." Jasmine replied **Catherine sat up straight.**

**"A whole pound?" Her expression was that of complete awe. "Never in me life have I seen a real pound."**

"Yeah, well, I'm a saver."

**"Come sit by me dear," Catherine said patting the sheets beside her. "I think I'm gonna like you."**

"Where is she? She's not back yet." The Doctor said pacing back and forth in the Tardis worriedly.

**"She's probably sitting outside the door," Katy said rolling her eyes. She did feel worried about Jasmine, but she was too stubborn to admit to it. Ryan rubbed her shoulder soothingly.**

"I'm sure she'll be back." Ryan said. **"She's not stupid enough to stray too far," He added. Katy snorted but didn't say anything. The Doctor shot her a glare.**

"That's it. I'm going to look for her." The Doctor said.

"Why?" Katy asked "It's what she wants. Sympathy." She added.

**"In case you had forgotten, there's a 19th century serial killer on the loose."**

"Oh she probably flirted her way into a nice and comfy apartment."

"Katy!"

**"Sorry, she just pissed me off."**

"What is it with girls? No matter what century you're in they're always the same."

**"And men change?" Katy snapped.**

"Hey!" Ryan said.

**"I didn't mean you Honey."**

"Do you two need a room?"

**"Fine, we'll go look for her," Katy said, with a pained expression.**

"Good."** The Doctor grabbed his coat and held the door open for Katy and Ryan who walked out onto the cold Victorian street. **

**"Doctor, what's that whistling?" Katy asked. **The Doctor stopped and listened for a few seconds. **"Something bad's happened. You better hope Jasmine's alright." **He set off in his usual jog and Katy and Ryan followed.** They hurried towards the whistles. Katy felt her stomach tie itself into knots. What if Jasmine had been caught up in the Ripper murders? It would be all her fault. **A crowd was gathering around in a circle and policemen where trying to push them off the site.

"Time for psychic paper wouldn't you say?" Katy asked. **The Doctor walked up to the circle and pushed his way to front, closely followed by Ryan and Katy. Katy looked through the policemen and gagged.**

**"Oh God," She said, putting a hand over her mouth. The smell reminded her of dissections in biology class. She peered through the rain and saw a darker puddle around the body.** She turned her glance away. "God that's awful." She said and Ryan put an arm around her protectively. **The Doctor nodded and walked over to the nearest policeman. He held up the psychic paper.**

"Detective John Smith? About time we got one of you here." The police officer said.

**"What happened?" The Doctor asked. His forehead wrinkled as he listened to the policeman.**

"The Ripper, That's what happened." The policeman replied. **The Doctor nodded sadly and walked over to the body. The crowd was shouting various phrases, blaming the police for the murder. The time lord crouched down and closed the girl's eyes.**

**"Do we know who she was?"**

"One of them unfortunates, Sir." **The Doctor nodded. He was pleased to see it wasn't Jasmine lying in front of him, but the sight was terrible. It was inhuman to commit such a murder, a slaughter.**

"You poor girl." he said out loud. **"I'm sorry," he added. "I'm so sorry."**

"She's just a whore. No one cares." The policemen said.

**"She's still a person," Katy snapped, she had been listening to their conversation.**

"Right, well I'm done here. Katy, Ryan. Let's find Jasmine."

**"Lizzie?" Jasmine awoke to the sound of Catherine's worried voice. She sat up and looked at her questioningly. **She got out of bed and it took a few seconds before her surroundings became clearer. "Catherine what's happened?" Jasmine asked

"Lizzie's gone."

**"Maybe she just went out," Jasmine reasoned. Catherine snorted.**

**"You don't just go out in these times," Catherine shouted. "She knew the dangers."**

"Look, don't worry. I'm sure she's fine." **Catherine nodded slowly. **

**"She'll be back before morning."**

"Exactly."

**"Doctor slow down," Katy said. The corset of her dress was restricting her breathing and she was struggling to keep up with the Doctor's fast pace.**

"Where would she go? Where would she stay? It's pouring rain." The Doctor ranted to himself

**"She'll be fine for tonight Doctor, Jack only kills one per night, and he's got his fill for tonight."**

**"Sure about that?" The Doctor replied. "This is the day he kills twice. Let's hope he doesn't get a different victim."**

"How about we split up?" Katy said.

**"No way," Ryan said. "We stay together."**

**"Look, we'll cover more ground that way, if not I'm going back to the Tardis. I can't keep up with you two."**

"What if he finds you?" Ryan asked.

**"Whatever the Doctor says, I don't remember it being today that the double murder happens. In a few days time maybe. But not today."**

"I'm a historian. I know." Katy added. **Ryan glanced at the Doctor who just shrugged. He knew Katy wouldn't listen to her in the mood she was in. Reluctantly, Ryan nodded.**

**"Stay safe," He told her, kissing her forehead.**

"Don't worry. I will." **Katy walked back the way they had come. She turned left instead of right at the end of the next street. She was determined to find Jasmine on her own. After all it was her fault she had run off. She knew that tonight the double murder happened, even though she had told Ryan the Doctor was wrong.**

'Jasmine where are you' She thought as she suddenly bumped into someone. "So sorry Sir."

**"That's quite alright dear," a horrific voice replied. **"Are you lost?" He asked.

**"Nope, just looking for a friend."**

"Oh?" **Katy nodded and started to move away. **

**"Well I better keep looking."**

"What does she look like?"

**"Don't worry about it Sir," Katy said, the voice was creeping her out now. "I'm sure I'll find her."**

"I might have seen her. London's not that big."

**"No no," Katy said, backing away. **Something didn't feel right and Katy wanted to get away from there. The man was wearing a large dark trench coat and a high hat. **She was about to turn and run when the man whipped out a sharp knife, the blade gleaming in the dim light.**

"So sorry Sir I have to go." Katy stuttered

**"You're going nowhere," the man said.**

**"Oh just my luck, had to run into you." Katy sighed. "Is this the part where you rant about 'giving birth to the 20th century'?"**

"The 20th century has just begun dear." Katy started running and run for what her life was worth but with the dress tightening, it got more difficult. **She fumbled in her pocket and sent an SOS text to Ryan's phone, hoping they would be able to track her. **Suddenly, she slipped over a rock and fell into the damp water, her phone falling out of her hands.

"Help!" She screamed

**"So you are scared," The Ripper stated. "I had thought you wouldn't be."**

"Leave me alone." Katy said crawling away but the ripper grabbed her

**"Get your hands off me," she growled. She was so scared that she was willing to try anything to save herself. "I know all about you."**

"Fancy that? Then you'll know what you're up against." The ripper said, sliding his hands up her thigh.** Katy threw the hand away from her leg. The Ripper pulled the knife out of his sleeve and held it close to her neck.**

"Let me go!" **Katy scrambled out of his grasp, causing the knife to cut a large gash in her upper arm. She cried out in pain and heard Jack laugh behind her.**

Meanwhile Jasmine nudged awake when she heard her phone ringing. "Yeah hello?" She answered

**"Please tell me you've seen Katy?" Ryan asked. Jasmine could hear the desperate note in his voice and bit back a sarcastic reply.**

"What? She run away from you?"

**"No, she said she was going back to the Tardis."**

"Where are you then?"

**"In the Tardis, that's how we know she never came back," Ryan said. "Look just meet us back here, she sent us an SOS text."**

"I'm on my way." Jasmine ended the phone call and turned around to a Catherine who stared in awe.

**"Um, sorry Catherine," Jasmine said standing up. "No time to explain. Thanks for letting me stay. And please, please stay inside."** Jasmine rushed out as fast as she could and crossed and alleyway but something caught her attention and she backed a few steps.

**She hid in the shadows and gasped. She pulled out her phone and dialled Ryan.**

**"Uh, I've found her." She told him where and hung up. She walked into the alleyway. "Hey you, get off of her." Jack the Ripper was right in front of her, leaning of a body, about to slice into Katy's abdomen.**

"And there you are." He said

**Jasmine noted Katy was unconscious. She walked further into the alleyway. "What do you mean?"**

"HEY!" Came the Doctor's voice. **Jasmine sighed in relief as she saw Ryan and the Doctor appear at the end of the alley. The Ripper hissed and ran passed Jasmine.**

"Katy!" Ryan shouted. **He ran over to her, tears in his eyes as he saw her lying in the dirt. He could see slashes across her arms and one across her face. He hoped the Ripper hadn't gotten any further.**

"No, no, no, no." He said.

"This is all my fault. This is...if I hadn't been such a bitch." Jasmine said.

**"I shouldn't have let her go on her own," Ryan added, checking if Katy had a pulse.**

"Let me through, I'm the Doctor." **Ryan backed away and let the Doctor through. **"She's got a pulse so she'll live, but her wounds deep. She needs a hospital. A proper hospital." **Ryan nodded and gently picked Katy up, careful not to hurt her. **Jasmine felt her conscience grabbing hold of her. Had she not been so stubborn and such a bitch Katy wouldn't be hurt. If she died...it would be all her fault and she couldn't live with that. **The Doctor led the way back towards the Tardis, stopping every few minutes to check they were following. He glanced down and saw a trail of blood coming from Katy.**

"It's my fault." Jasmine said

**"Don't start that again," The Doctor replied. "We can blame ourselves until the sun comes up and we'll still be no closer to helping her."** Jasmine dried away the tears that were running down her face and breathed deeply.** "Right, into the Tardis," The Doctor said, pushing open the door and helping Ryan carry Katy inside.**

**"Come on Katy," Ryan whispered. "You promised not to do this again."**

"She'll be alright. She's strong." The doctor said. **Ryan nodded hopefully and stroked Katy's hair. **

"Where do we go? Hospitals here aren't that good." Jasmine said.

**"I have one in mind," The Doctor replied flipping switches on the control console. "Hold on tight." **Jasmine closed her eyes as the Tardis set off once again and she hoped that the Doctor knew what he was doing.** The Tardis whirred and whined and before Jasmine knew it the Doctor was ordering Ryan to take Katy out of the Tardis. She watched Ryan nod and pick her up gently. She followed behind them. **As she was about to go out the Doctor stopped her.

"What is it?" She asked.

**"We're going back as soon as we know Katy's alright."**

"**Why?"**

**"Although we can't stop the rest of the murders from happening, we can see that Jack gets caught this time."** Jasmine raised an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"That would be changing history seriously."

**"No it wouldn't, changing history would be stopping the murders. No, we're just getting justice for the victims."**

"Right. How do we do it?"

**"What is it with you lot and plans? Where's your sense of spontaneity?"**

"Let's just get to the hospital."** The Doctor nodded and walked through the Tardis doors. Ryan was standing nearby.**

The hospital was a large white building with a moon on the side.

"Where are we exactly?" Ryan asked.

**"A human colony," The Doctor explained. "We're about four thousand years into your futures."**

"And they'll help us?" Jasmine asked

**"Two nurses already took her," Ryan said quietly.**

"That was quick." Jasmine said as she looked around her.

**"Well she could be dying," Ryan snapped.**

"I didn't mean it like that Ryan." **Ryan nodded slightly. **

**"Anyway, they said we should stay here for the meantime."**

"Doctor can't you ask how long...I mean when we'll find out." Jasmine said. **The Doctor shook his head.**

**"Leave them to their work, she's in safe hands."**

"I hope so. Are we leaving now doctor?" Jasmine asked. **Ryan glanced at him sharply.**

**"You're just gonna leave us here?"**

"We have to go back and find the ripper. You stay with Katy."

**"Why?" He asked, anger rising. "Can't you just leave him alone? Katy's dying and you're gonna go and leave her?"**

"We have to Ryan. To bring justice to those who were murdered. Katy's gonna be fine. She's got you."** Ryan ran a hand through his hair. **

**"Look, I'm useless here; I don't understand where we are or anything. I need you two to stay."**

"Let the nurses do their job. They're good people. We'll be back soon."** Ryan knew there was no way to persuade them and that he should be by Katy's side. He sighed loudly and nodded.**

**"Hurry."**

"Look after her." Jasmine said. **The Doctor put his hand on Ryan's shoulder to comfort him. Ryan nodded again and watched them walk back to the Tardis.**

"Come on Jasmine! Time is precious!"** Jasmine increased her pace and closed the Tardis door behind her.**

"Right. Destination. London." **Jasmine grabbed on tight and waited.**

"And here we are."** The Doctor ran back outside of the Tardis quickly. Jasmine followed.**

**"How much time has passed?"**

"About a year and a half."

**"What?" Jasmine said. "How are we ever gonna find him now?"**

"London hasn't changed that much."

**"Yeah, but he probably has. He coulda even moved away."**

"Oh I don't think so."** "But you can't guarantee it," she replied. This would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.**

"Exactly! I always loved hide and seek."** Jasmine rolled her eyes.**

**"Let's just find him." She said, starting off down the street they were on. The now familiar sounds of the unfortunates shouting met her ears.**

"Should we ask them?"

**"What go up and say 'hey you know that bloke who murdered a bunch of you last year? You wouldn't by any chance know who and where he is'?"**

"Got a better idea geek?" **The Doctor raised his eyebrow. **

**"As a matter of fact I do."**

"Then by all means do tell."

**"Each human gives off their own waves, be they brain waves or whatever," The Doctor explained. "If I can tune the sonic screwdriver into the specific waves, we can locate him."**

"And you're telling me that NOW?!"** The Doctor looked at her confused. **

**"When else was I supposed to tell you?"**

"Oh I don't know. WHEN WE WERE DRESSED AS THE LOT OF THEM!"

**"I thought you wanted to do that? You know, get into the local culture."**

"I swear to God one of these days you are going to be in a serious amount of pain."

**"You're probably right, but for now, let's get started."** Jasmine sighed. "What? Don't look at me like that Jasmine." The Doctor said. **She rolled her eyes and shrugged. **

**"Just get on with it; I wanna get back to the hospital."**

"Right," The Doctor got out the screwdriver and held it out to the air, pointing it in various different directions until it started beeping. "Spot on." he said. **He started in the direction of the beeping. "Well come on," He said.**

**"There's something I need to do first," she told him. "I'll meet you back here."**

"What are you gonna do?" The doctor asked.

**"I need to check up on someone, the girl I stayed with that night."**

"What was her name?"

**"No, I don't want you to tell me, I need to go find her."**

"Jasmine, Chances are she's dead." He added.

**"Not necessarily," Jasmine replied, backing away down the street. "Only about 5 girls were killed, she could still be alive." She turned around and continued away from the Doctor.**

"Be careful."

**"Always am," She shouted back.**

"Not always." The doctor said to himself as he continued walking.

**"Heard that."** Jasmine walked through the damp streets of London with a fast pace. She couldn't help but to get the feeling that she was being watched and the fact that she couldn't determine where the person or thing watching her was, made her feel incredibly uneasy. **She continued down the street and headed in the direction of the tiny one roomed flat she had slept in for that one night. **Jasmine raised an eyebrow in surprise when she noticed that the door to the apartment was unlocked. She carefully walked inside and looked around her. It was completely abandoned. She gave a quick cry of fright when she saw a rat running over her foot.

"What happened to this place?" She asked. **Her heart dropped as she immediately thought of the worst case scenario: maybe she is dead.** She jumped when she thought she heard movement in the corner. "Hello? Anyone here?" She asked. **She peered into the dark corner, but couldn't be certain if anybody was there. It was probably just another rat, but there was a part of her that hoped it was Catherine or Lizzie.**

"Hello? Anyone there?" Jasmine asked again.

**"I had hoped you would return," a rasping voice announced, making Jasmine jump.** It was a dark and raspy male voice and Jasmine wasn't sure she wanted to see who it was or walk away. **The voice seemed vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't put a name to it.**

**"What do you mean?" She asked. **Jasmine knew she had heard that voice somewhere before but couldn't place it in her mind.

"You've changed." The voice said.

**"Do I know you?" She asked. **Jasmine walked closer to the corner, her curiosity increasing.

**"Oh yes…intimately you could say."**

"Marc?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion. That wasn't possible. He couldn't possibly follow them.

**"Yes it's me Love," He replied softly. Jasmine knew instantly that he was trying to make her forget that he was a monster.** She had to run. She had to get out of there as fast as possible. She couldn't even look in his eyes anymore. He wasn't human.

**"What is it, Love?" He asked her, and for a moment Jasmine could picture them being back at their shared apartment.**

"No! Don't do this!" She shouted

**"Do what?" He asked, sounding confused. "Don't you want a drink?" Jasmine's eyes flew open and she was at her apartment.**

"No. Just leave me alone! You're a monster! You're not human!" **The illusion shattered in front of her eyes and she sighed in relief. She turned around without looking back at him and ran through the door. **Jasmine ran but soon found Marc in front of her again. In fact they were back at the apartment.

"Leave me alone." She said, panic growing in her voice.

**"I can't do that Jasmine, I've never been able to." **

"I don't love you. Just stop all these illusions." Jasmine said, "They're not illusions." Marc replied and Jasmine looked around her at the apartment they were in. It was just like it used to be back in London. Every single detail.

**"They are not real," Jasmine shouted at him. She tried to pinch her arm to wake herself up.** "Doctor, where are you?" She asked herself mostly looking around her, trying to hide away from Marc. She didn't love him anymore. She couldn't.

**"What do you want?" She asked weakly.**

"What I've always wanted. To be with you."** Jasmine shook her head and a laugh came from deep within her. She knew she was losing it. **

"This isn't happening." She said "Why can't all of this just have been a bad dream."

**"Because you can wake up from those," Marc replied.**

"I don't love you." She really didn't. Even if she knew she had. She didn't now.

**"Are you sure about that?"**

"Of course I'm sure about that!" Jasmine spat but at the same time images flashed through her mind about her time with marc, how they first met and everything they'd done together. **Her heart broke again as she watched the scenes, happy memories flew across her closed eyes.**

**"This isn't fair." **Tears were streaming silently down her face and at that moment she wished the doctor would be there more than ever.

"Come back to me and things will be exactly like the used to be."Marc told her. **Jasmine would have been lying if she had said that it didn't tempt her. She yearned for her old life. Life in the dark, she reminded herself.**

"I know you want to be with me. Why do you fight it?" Marc asked. **Jasmine suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion sweep through her. She didn't want to fight it anymore. Marc was Marc, she loved him. She had known him for so long.**

"Jasmine. Look at me. Would I really hurt you? I never have hurt you have I?" marc asked. **Jasmine looked into his eyes. She could see the love and concern in his eyes. She sighed and shook her head.**

"Just come with me." Marc said. Marc reached out a hand towards her. **She gingerly took his hand.** Marc pulled her in for a hug and stroked her hair. Jasmine felt a rush of relief going through her and thought that maybe everything had been a mistake. Maybe the doctor had been wrong. **He kissed her gently. She felt calmer than she had for a long time. Then she remembered why she had been so stressed.** She immediately pulled back from him and couldn't believe what she had let him do.

**"Leave me alone Matthew," she spat.** "Jasmine wai-" Before he was able to finish the sentence, Jasmine ran. **She carried on running for longer than she could tell. She ran down alleys and crowded streets. And then she suddenly ran into something.**

"I'm so sorry Sir." She quickly apologized.

**"No problem at all my dear," the person replied. She knew that voice; it was one she would never forget.** She looked up at the tall man in front of her. He was wearing a long black trench coat and a hat.

"Oh no. Doctor!" She shouted. **She looked around at her surroundings and saw she was in an alley. She couldn't hear any carts or anything which meant nobody was around.**

"Doctor!" She yelled, her panic completely taking over. She looked up at the man's pale face and saw him smiling.

**"You shouldn't be here," she muttered. "You stopped your killings 18 months ago…" **Jasmine started thinking. That was bad. That was really bad.

"We've changed time." **The Ripper laughed down at her. **

**"Time to end this."**

"No, no, no, no. This is not happening. DOCTOR!!""

**"How is your friend?" Ripper asked her, withdrawing a knife from his sleeve.** Jasmine looked around her and found herself in a corner. There was no where to run and nowhere to hide.

"Leave me alone!"

**"I'm almost loathe to see this moment pass us by," Jack the Ripper commented. "I've dreamt of it so often."**

"A year and a half. You've not changed a bit. You're even wearing the same clothes." He commented.

**"I could say the same for you," she replied. Her voice was thick with fear.**

**"Your friend had the same fire as you," Ripper grinned. "Only more so." **'Where is he?' Jasmine thought as she felt her fear taking complete control over her. She backed away against the cold brick wall behind her and closed her eyes.

"Now wait there just a minute." Came a familiar voice. **Jasmine almost grinned as she heard the Doctor.**

"Thank God." She breathed

**"You're supposed to have stopped your extra curricular activities Jack my boy."**

**"I changed my mind." Jack replied bluntly**

**"Oh and why was that?" The Doctor asked.**

"Why do you care? I am not interested in you."

**"Now that hurt," The Doctor replied. "What's wrong with me?"**

"Doctor. Not the time." Jasmine said

**"But I feel so insignificant now! That's so human: favouritism." He shook his head as he spoke.**

"Doctor!"

**"Fine," he sighed. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and gestured for Jasmine to get behind him.** Jasmine ran as fast as she could behind the doctor who protectively stepped in front of her.

"Aren't we in trouble? I mean, we've changed time he shouldn't kill now." Jasmine asked.

**"We'll worry about that later," the Doctor replied.**

"What are you gonna do?"

**"Haven't decided yet."**

"Well now might be a good time to decide! I don't like that shiny knife of his!" **The Doctor nodded.**

**"So, as we're about to die, why don't you tell us who you are. Really, not any of that 'Jack the Ripper' lark."**

"That is who I am."

**"Ok, then, how about beforehand?"**

"You are trying my patience."

**"Then answer my question," The Doctor replied, frustration evident in his voice.** The Ripper lunged towards Jasmine and the doctor quickly.

"Get down!" Doctor shouted. **Jasmine quickly dived to the ground. She felt the Doctor drop down at the same time.**

"What do we do? What do we do?"

**"You stay down," The Doctor ordered.**

"But--!" Jasmine said.

"Stay down!" The Doctor yelled. **He eyed the Ripper careful trying to decide what he could do. Aliens he could deal with easily, humans…even sadistic murderers were another thing.**

"Doctor, be careful."

**"Yeah, will be," The Doctor replied. His mind raced down possible routes to take.** Suddenly, before either Jasmine or the Doctor was able to react, a shot was heard and the Ripper fell down motionless before them.

"What the hell was that?" Jasmine asked.

**"Aside from the obvious, I'm not sure," The Doctor said. "But let's make the most of it and get out of here."**

"Don't have to tell me twice." **Jasmine leapt to her feet and ran down the alleyway behind the Doctor. She could hear police whistles starting behind them. **She saw the Tardis in distance and turned around to see policemen ahead of them but then noticed Marc standing in a corner, smiling at her and then walking away.** She gulped and carried on towards the Tardis, there she would feel safe.**

"How badly have we changed it?" She asked. "I mean, no one finds out who he is. Now they've found him." **The Doctor sighed and shook his head.**

**"People that are meant to be dead are very far away from that fate." He opened the Tardis door and gestured her to go first. "That could send cracks throughout time. One person can change a lot. In her case she could have a child or grandchild that becomes key in the events to some major event."**

"What if you did something that was the cause of an action later in the future? Or could cause something bad to happen? Would you be able to change it?" **The Doctor looked down at her, his gaze piercing. **

**"You have to judge each case individually."**

"Right."

**"Why, what are you afraid of? What have you done?"**

"I haven't done anything." **The Doctor stared at her hard for a long moment then nodded. He turned his focus towards the Tardis consol and pressed a few buttons and flicked a switch.**

**"We should get Katy and Ryan."**

"Yeah. I hope she's okay." **The Doctor nodded in agreement.**

When Katy opened her eyes she glanced up and saw a pair of familiar eyes looking at her.

**"Hey," she mumbled, smiling weakly up at him.**

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked

**"That I'm making a bad habit," she replied. She remembered the last time she stared up at Ryan from a hospital bed.**

"You're not in pain are you?" He asked concerned.

**"I'd be lying if i said i wasn't, but it's not killing me," she joked.**

"Katy! Thank God you're alive!" Jasmine said when she and the doctor entered the room.

**"See, deja vu, bad habit," Katy muttered. **Jasmine stopped walking and backed away slightly, remembering the big argument she and Katy had had.** Katy sat up, pain lanced through her side and she winced. **

"We should get a doctor here. A proper one" Jasmine said

**"What do you mean a proper one?" Katy said, alarmed. She'd only just woken up, she didn't want to know it had been voodoo priests that healed her.**

**"No I didn't mean that," Jasmine said quickly as she saw Katy's reaction.**

"She meant someone with a PhD not me." The Doctor explained. **Katy breathed a sigh of relief.**

**"Where have you been?" She asked.**

"We had to go back." Jasmine replied

**"What?" Katy said loudly, sitting up quickly. She winced again as she did so. "Why? He could have killed you!"**

"He almost did." The doctor said but Jasmine stepped on his foot. **"Ouch," The Doctor mumbled. "I mean…"**

"The police got him." **Katy looked at them both suspiciously. She rolled her eyes and shrugged slightly. **

**"One day you can tell me about it. Now I just wanna get out of here. They've been poking and prodding at my side. I may have been unconscious, but I felt it."**

" Yeah, that makes no sense." Jasmine said

**"When have I ever?" Katy replied. "And Jas, before I forget…I'm sorry."**

"No don't be. I'm sorry; I was the one who started it. I shouldn't' have blown up at you like that. I was just being...bitchy."

**"Hey it's understandable, I'm not easy to get along with, i realise that. I'm an argumentative person."**

"No kidding." The doctor mumbled

**"Oi," Katy said. "I heard that."**

"Heard what?" Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Can we go now? Please. And preferably somewhere in the future not near a serial killer." **The Doctor looked at Ryan then at Katy.**

**"Fine, but Katy, you have to rest until you've healed."**

**"But I feel fine," Katy shot back, wincing slightly. She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with herself. "Ok, so not fine"**

"You know I know this great place where this guy--" The doctor started

"NO!" All three cut in.

Next time on doctor who: "Once upon a time there was a Time Lord."

**"What's going on?" Jasmine asked no one in particular.**

"This is bad." The doctor said

**"That's an understatement," Ryan added.**

"You're afraid of mice?" Katy asked

**"Well…" The Doctor started. "They just have no purpose!"**

"Who are you?" Jasmine asked the man in front of him

**"Captain Jack Harkness," The Doctor told her. "Nice to see you Jack."**

"And the winner is..."


End file.
